Amor del Vampiro
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Cuando el regresa, su vida se vuelve un infierno; cuando el acepta su amor por ella ya es demasiado tarde, ella le dio todo y él no la valoro. Entren y lean Humanos/vampiros, uno que otro lemmon. Hurt
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Una historia de dolor y sufrimiento es lo que te podría contar. Hay personas que piensan que su vida es un infierno, bueno la mía es algo peor que el infierno; mi vida está bien, quería ciertas cosas pero trataba de salir adelante con lo que tenía. Te contare un hecho que estoy segura nadie ha vivido, en realidad lo que te contare será mi vida… la cual de la felicidad que tenia paso a un infierno.

Mi vida no era perfecta pero era buena, tenía una gran amiga que era como mi hermana y a la cual quería como a nadie eran mi familia, mis padres nunca estaban conmigo en sus palabras era un estorbo algo que llegó para arruinarles la vida que planeaban llevar; así que siempre estaban en sus trabajos preocupados por sacar dinero, dinero y más dinero.

Claro que todo esto perdía importancia cuando estaba con Vanessa mi amiga y mi novio Jason al cual lo veía en realidad como un buen amigo, y claro cuando bailaba, soy bailarina de ballet o al menos eso era.

Todo esto comenzó a cambiar, sentía como alguien me vigilaba, desde que salía de mi casa hasta mi colegio, y de regreso, cuando salía con Jason o con Vanessa; cuando se lo comentaba a Jason decía que no me preocupara que él me protegería… pero gran error contra él no podría protegerme… de hecho nadie podía… simplemente no había nada que pudieran hacer… micho menos yo…


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_**Los personajes no son míos; solo los uso para mi alocada imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>Iba rumbo al colegio el día anterior al que mi vida comenzara a cambiar.<p>

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Jason al ver como de nuevo miraba a todos lados angustiada, tratando de averiguar quien me vigilaba.

-Siento que alguien me está vigilando Jason…

-Es tu imaginación, y además yo estoy aquí- dijo toando mi mano y dándole un apretón.

El día pasó rápido para mí, y en varias ocasiones sentía que alguien me veía pero en esta ocasión también era dentro de la escuela. Al terminar mi práctica de ballet Jason ya me estaba esperando en su auto listo para irnos a casa.

Fuimos a cenar y cuando llegue a mi casa ya era de noche; no había nadie en casa como era costumbre, mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios creo o ya se habían ido a vivir a otra casa. Entre a mi cuarto y me quede recargada en mi puerta, evitando pensar en la absurda sensación de ser vigilada por ella en la tarde... hasta que…

-Hola Bella- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, una voz que a veces me atormentaba en mis sueños, aunque nunca la llegue a escuchar así en la vida real, la imaginaba como sonaría su voz…

Me gire lentamente, pensando ingenuamente que a lo mejor fue solo una jugada de mi mente… pero no era él, y no era un ilusión, esos ojos verdes que siempre hacían que dejara de respirar… era… -Ed-Edward- dije más bien tartamudeé; el comenzó a sonreír de una manera que hizo que me dieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía porque se fue cuando éramos niños y nunca lo logré olvidar…

-Veo que todavía me recuerdas- dijo sonriendo de una manera que me hizo querer salir corriendo de ahí. Pero por algún motivo no podía moverme, lo unico que pude lograr fue acercarme a la cama y sentarme –casi no has cambiado, bueno solo has crecido pero eso no importa- lo ultimo lo dijo más para el que para mí. Me veía como un depredador a su presa…

-Vine a decirte algo simplemente fácil de hacer...deja a Jason...

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar de qué voy a ser caso?- pregunte entre los susurros, la figura que asomaba por la ventana se introdujo en mi habitación sentándose en mi cama lentamente, seguro de si mismo, como si fuera el dueño de todo aquello hasta de mi misma

-Sino- un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal cuando su frío aliento rozó la fina piel de mi cuello- lo mataré y luego te mataré a ti- intenté contestarle, intenté no temerle a aquel hombre que había considerado mi amigo de la infancia pero había desaparecido dejándome muda en el proceso,al igual que aquellos recuerdos de aquel chico tan encantador y del cual no había sabido nada desde hacía años.

Nada tenía sentido, todo me daba vueltas y sabía que era lo que necesitaba; como acto reflejo tome mi celular y le llame a Vanessa, sabía que ella me escucharía y me ayudaría a relajarme aunque fuera a la fuerza. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Qué te pasó?- pregunto al verme así; ella tenía llaves de mi casa, así que podía entrar cuantas veces quisiera.

-Él regreso Vanessa, Edward regresó…

Ella sabía todo acerca de él y de mi; yo había confiado mi vida entera a ella; ya que necesitaba desahogarme y contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba.

-Tranquila vas a ver que todo va a salir bien...

-No entiendo como... lo peor es que yo...

-Ya no digas nada, sé que nunca lo has logrado olvidar- por eso era mi mejor amiga, ella sabía todo incluso antes de que yo lo dijera, me conocía tan bien.

-No sé qué hacer Vanessa; él me amenazó con que si no termino con Jason lo va a matar y le creo...

-Creo que sabes perfectamente que vas a hacer, además aunque suene cruel es tu oportunidad de cumplir algo que quieres.

-Pero no así Vanessa, no así. Si quiero estar con él; y sería muy feliz pero siento que no va a salir nada bueno de esto.

-Creo que deberías pensar bien esto, además no creo que Edward sería capaz de matar a alguien.

Si mis padres se enteraran de esto, estoy segura que les encantaría la idea de un noviazgo con el... no porque supieran que me gusta sino porque su familia era muy rica... aunque suene raro y vivamos en la época en donde matrimonios forzados o noviazgos igualmente forzados ya no existen; bueno el hecho de que mis papas no me desearan y no me quisieran hacía que casi me cambiaran por dinero... era como si fuera una época antigua, y en las clases altas sociales.

Su padre Carlise era el dueño de la compañía que lleva su apellido Masen Building´s Company; una empresa de arquitectos y todo lo relacionado con construcción, decoración de interiores y diseños de muebles. Y su familia era una de las más ricas de Estados Unidos, por lógica a mis padres les encantaría eso.

Vanessa solo me veía, y en su mirada vi que no sabía que decirme y yo tampoco ciertamente sabía qué hacer.

-No sé qué hacer, es la verdad; pero tengo mucho miedo de que algo le pase a Jason por mi culpa.

-Tranquila; lo que pase estaré contigo para apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda-dijo con voz segura de sí misma.

_Por lo pronto mañana será otro día y espero que esto haya sido parte de una pesadilla, y no sea verdad…_

Con este pensamiento me deje caer en un sueño profundo, y esperaba que fuera un sueño dentro de otro...

**Hola! Espero que esta nueva idea les guste, va a ser algo dramática y habrá lemmons probablemente; y veremos a un Edward diferente a como estamos acostumbrados a verlo.**

**Dejen reviews con sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, aclaraciones, saludos o lo que sea, **

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_**Los personajes no son míos; solo los uso para mi alocada imaginación.**_

Al día siguiente en cuanto llegue al colegio busque a Vanessa, y me reuní con ella para buscar una solución a mi problema.

Empezamos a hablar sobre posibles soluciones pero yo me quede a la mitad de una frase al ver sus ojos verdes y su rostro; su mirada seria y su mandíbula tensa, había escuchado la conversación; me perdí en sus ojos verdes y todo desapareció y luego solo vi a Jason tirado en el suelo y… muerto…

Sabía perfectamente que Edward había cambiado, no como un chico humano que cambia de aspecto o cosas así, su cambio fue diferente muy diferente… el mismo me lo había dicho aunque no en que…

-Vanessa ya llegó-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro no podía permitir que todo mundo se enterara de lo que estaba pasando –Vanessa y si le hace daño…- no logre terminar de decir no pude decir esa palabra. Ya a estas alturas estaba histérica, tenía tanto miedo de Edward, además de que ella no sabía nada de esto.

-Bella escúchame buscaremos la forma de que eso no suceda- nos fuimos a la primera clase, Biología avanzada, yo sabía cuál era la solución aunque me pesara, tenía que hacer lo que Edward decía.

Me senté en mi habitual lugar justo al frente y al centro del salón, en la mesa de trabajo continua a la mía estaba Vanessa y en la silla de trabajo que estaba a lado de la mía nunca había nadie ahí.

En cuanto Vanessa se sentó la conversación continuo –lo peor de todo es que quiero estar con él Vanessa, tú más que nadie sabe que lo quiero, nunca lo olvide y siempre lo voy a querer.

-Lo sé, pero debes de tratar…

-Y eso hacía… sé que no es lo correcto pero Jason se ofreció para eso, sabía que había querido a alguien y quería ayudarme a olvidarlo; así que bueno acepte…

-Pero no lo lograste, lo sé. Vamos linda debes de tratar y no trates de conformarte, buscaremos una forma de salir de esta. Y lo estuve pensando anoche, no creo que sea lo correcto que estes con Edward, sería como si fueras... ya sabes.

-No creo que…-deje la frase inconclusa, hoy era mi primera clase de biología avanzada de esta semana, y me quede sin habla en cuanto vi a Edward, mi mayor pesadilla ahora, recordé mentalmente todos los lugares del salón y el único vacio era el que estaba a lado mio.

Se quedo recargado en la pared, y claro no es necesario decir que ya no seguimos hablando Vanessa y yo. En cuanto el profesor entro al salón, Edward lo siguió hasta su escritorio le entrego un papel el cual el profesor lo firmo y se lo devolvió. Enseguida vio al salón completo y checo todos los lugares y señalo el que estaba justo a lado mio; vi como sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. En estos momentos me arrepentía de llevar esta clase.

Mire a Vanessa en busca de apoyo y con la mirada me dijo que me tranquilizara; eso trate e incluso intente ignorarlo pero claro era un intento porque aun así estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia; me ponía nerviosa y lo único que quería era desaparecer.

La clase se me hizo súper larga y cuando por fin toco la campana, empecé a guardar mis cosas lo más rápido que pude; cuando ya las guarde iba a salir y reunirme con Vanessa que me estaba esperando afuera del salón, pero alguien me detuvo del brazo me impidió seguir –Tenemos que hablar- se limito a decir Edward.

-Suéltame tengo otras clases y no quiero llegar tarde-dije e inmediatamente cometí un error, mirarlo a los ojos, vi su mirada serena, su rostro tranquilo y eso me hizo sentir tranquila.

-Solo serán unos minutos, Bella.

Mire a Vanessa ella negaba con la cabeza, pero yo tenía la última palabra –luego nos vemos- me limite a decir. Tal vez estaba loca al aceptar hablar con Edward, pero su rostro me decía que no iba a correr ningún peligro…

Otro error, en cuanto Vanessa se fue, el agarre de su mano en mi brazo se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a jalarme hacia los casilleros que estaban cerca de la entrada, no había casi nadie, todos iban a sus clases.

-Edward me estas lastimando- dije esto y me soltó. Se giro a verme y en su rostro vi furia contenida, y eso me dio demasiado miedo y ganas de salir corriendo.

-Isabella cuando digo que tenemos que hablar es porque vamos a hablar…

-¡¿Qué te pasa? tú no eres quien para darme…

-Cállate Isabella! Nunca me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando- sus ojos sacaban chispas, yo cada vez quería salir corriendo a refugiarme con Jason… Jason el sigue en peligro si no hago algo… -De lo que tenemos que hablar es sobre nuestra relación.

¿Relación? ¿De qué habla? -¿Qué relación? A que te refieres-dije totalmente confundida.

-A la relación que tenemos desde ayer; ¿ya terminaste con ese tal Jaime?

-Se llama Jason…

-Me tiene sin importancia como se llame, terminaste con él, ¿cierto?-dijo tomando mi rostro y mirando mis ojos y cada una de mis expresiones, sabía que debía decir que si, con tal de que no lo lastimara pero aun así tarde o temprano se enteraría.

-No lo hiciste-golpeo con su otra mano un casillero y por poco lo aboya con su puño, trate de retroceder pero lo único que encontré fue otro casillero, el se iba acercando a mí con una mirada demasiado amenazadora. –Te lo volveré a decir, espero que ahora si lo entiendas Isabella, o terminas con él por las buenas o esa relación acabara por la fuerza- su mirada puesta en mis ojos y dejándome claro que no bromeaba. –Espero que al final del día ya se haya acabado esa relación por tu bien y el de él.

Se alejo sin mirar atrás, yo estaba que me moría de miedo, mi siguiente clase era ingles y no tenía ganas de entrar, pero trate para distraerme un poco. En la mayoría de mis clases estuvo el, me arrepentía de llevar el nivel avanzado aunque por suerte había superiores para los de grados superiores como el caso de Edward y yo no llegaba a alcanzar ese avance.

El sonido de la vieja campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La risas y los gritos se hacían presentes en los pasillos y en cada rincón del colegio, sentía que me movía por otro mundo en donde mi alegría e importancía como persona habían sido eclipsada por dos esmeraldas que me seguían por todas partes.

Todavía dudaba que Edward hubiera caído casualmente en mi misma clase de biología consiguiendo ser mi nuevo y único compañero de materia, pero tampoco tenía ninguna prueba ante aquel hecho.

Mis pasos eran lentos, no tenía muchos ánimos de llegar al aparcamiento y tener que enfrentarme a esa persona que se había convertido en algo importante para mi a pesar de todo. ¿cómo le iba explicar que ya no quería seguir con él? ¿cómo conseguiría qué aceptase aquello?

Dejé de caminar. Me encontraba tan abrumada, no quería dejar a Jason, no deseaba romper aquel refugio que tanto nos había costado construir a ambos, yo no quería... pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de los dos o eso era lo que me repetía constantemente.

Entre pensamientos de angustía y odio llegó a mi coche, no ví nadie y un suspiro de alivio salio de mis labios sino veía a Jason tendría más tiempo para encontrar la manera de salir de aquella situación tan escalofriante.

-Bella- una blasfemia fue la contestación que dí ante la voz de mi novio-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, no quiero decir...- mis palabras se enredaban al igual que mis pensamientos.

-¿Se te ha olvidado qué habíamos quedado para ir al cine?- suspiré, que díficil iba resultar despedirse de aquellos ojos tan azules.

-Jason...- mi voz era pastosa y cansada como si me hubiera metido en el cuerpo un par de tranquilizantes.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora? o mejor dicho ¿qué no he hecho ahora?- levanté la mirada, por lo menos debería de tener el valor de mirarle a la cara cuando se lo diga.

-Yo...ya no quiero estar contigo- y a partir de ahí pudo ver como mi vida era moldeada entre los caprichos de un chico que había creído ser el amor de mi tierna infancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste esta historia que estoy creando, se que pongo a Bella muy débil pero créanme es más fuerte de lo que aparenta… a demás ama a Edward y creo que tiene cierta justificación…<strong>

**En fin espero sus reviews y gracias a los que me han mandado y sus favoritos y alertas, lean mis otros fics espero les gusten. **

**P.D: quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Lola por ayudarme y dejarme tomar ciertas partes de sus comentarios hacía este cap y el pasado; gracias amiga.**

**Las quiere JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a SM yo solo los uso para mis historias **

-Yo...ya no quiero estar contigo- y a partir de ahí pudo ver como mi vida era moldeada entre los caprichos de un chico que había creído que fue mi único y verdadero amor.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿¡Qué!- preguntó Vanessa rompiendo el agradable ambiente de la única cafetería de Forks.

-Era por nuestro bien- susurre mientras tapaba mi cara con mi sudadera, claro que lo era ¿cómo pude pensar qué mi amiga podría, por un momento, ponerse en mi zapatos?

-¡Eso es absurdo Isabella! ¡Eres una cobarde!

-Vanessa, cálmate- murmure observando por el rabillo del ojo toda la atención que había conseguido mi amiga, Vanessa se percató de que su tono de voz ligeramente elevado había captado la atención del resto de los clientes, con furia se enfrentó a todos aquellos ojos curiosos- ¡Qué pasa! ¿¡Que acaso no tienen vida!-

Me hundí en mi asiento queriendo que la tierra me tragara, ya tenía suficiente con el sentimiento de culpa por romper con Jason para que ahora la vena macabra de Vanessa saliera a escena y montase una escenita como las que acostumbra.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- preguntó Vanessa volviendo a sentarse calmadamente mientras que el movimiento del local empezaba a reanudarse.

-¿Qué soy una cobarde?- aquello más que una afirmación salió como una pregunta. Todo por culpa de mis estúpidos nervios que seguramente me arrastrarían tarde o temprano a la tumba.

-¡Ah! sí eso. Eres una puta cobarde. ¿Sabes quién va tener que soportar la depresión de Jason? ¿Quién va a tener que soportar horas y horas de charlas de un chico qué le han roto el corazón? ¿Sabes quién?-pregunto Vanessa y por un momento creí que me golpearía.

Tragué saliva intentando controlar mis nervios que me hacían querer salir de aquel lugar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra- ¿Su madre?

-Respuesta incorrecta, señorita Swan- dijo Vanessa después de imitar una voz típica de los concursos de televisión- Seré yo, ¿Y a qué no sabes qué?- negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba no distraerme con los recuerdos- que ese chico se va a romper durante meses. La única pregunta que va estar en su linda cabecita va a ser: ¿Que es lo que he hecho mal? Y lo más gracioso es que no va encontrar respuesta... porque la única que ha fallado en esa relación eres tú. Por cobarde y porque eres una puta… solo a ti se te ocurriría utilizarlo y lo peor no luchar por lo poco que habían logrado. No, no; eso nunca. Preferiste ir corriendo a los brazos de Edward como una vil puta- su voz era aparentemente calmada, pero no era así y lo sabía porque me había dado donde más me dolía, pero eso ya lo sabía ella.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hecho- dije recordando la noche que el chico de ojos verdes me amenazó en mi habitación; aunque en cierto modo sí me porte muy mal con Jason.

-Perfecto- dijo Vanessa antes de tomar una de las patatas fritas que habíamos pedido- pero espero escuchar lo mismo dentro de unos años y recuerda esto, el miedo no es el mejor consejero- y con aquella frase dejamos el tema aparcado, era inicio de semana y yo había terminado con mi novio, tenía quince, casi dieciseis años y ya mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y creo que no fue precisamente para bien...vaya forma de comenzar la semana.

Cuando llegue a mi casa fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua para después dirigirme a la sala; el momento que estuve con Vanessa solo me había hecho sentir como una mierda de persona… ella tenía razón, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que esto no llegará a cambiar demasiado mi vida aunque lo dudaba…

-Me alegra que por fin dejes de andar de zorra con otro… no estoy seguro que él se le pueda llamar hombre-dijo Edward empezando a reírse mientras se sentaba justo a un lado de mi. Me asustó el verlo y más porque no había dejado ninguna puerta ni ventana abierta. Y como si leyera mis pensamientos…

-Se me olvida decirte… no dejes las ventanas cerradas, puedo aceptar las puertas pero las ventanas no; aunque aun así no es tan complicado para mi entrar pero siento que no quieres que entre…-En la última palabra su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mio, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo… sus ojos verdes me atraparon y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal…y comprendí que estaba atrapada.

-Dime ¿acaso no quieres qué entre, mi amor?-dijo con una voz más aterciopalada de lo normal, envolviéndome y haciendo que me perdiera en él.

En lo único que pensaba era en él conmigo para siempre… una de sus manos fue hacia mi nuca y comenzó a enredarse en mis cabellos.

Al instante la actitud cálida cambio a la de un depredador furioso –Contéstame… ¿no quieres que entre?- jalo con fuerza mis cabellos provocándome un dolor inmenso, por un momento creí que iba a arrancármelos de un tirón.

-Sí quiero que entres. Solo que a veces el clima no es favorable y si dejo las ventanas abiertas cualquiera puede entrar y no quiero eso- su agarre en mis cabellos era menos pero para que me soltara tenía que haberle ver que solo quería estar con él, o bueno espero que eso funcionase –solo quiero que entres tu, pero tengo miedo que alguien más quiera entrar-su agarre desapareció y ahora solo acariciaba mi rostro, su mirada se suavizo, pero aun así tenía miedo.

He comprado que Edward puede cambiar su actitud de la nada y sin ningún motivo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que no quería que el dudase de mí.

-Sabes eso se puede arreglar, dejaras solo la ventana de tu habitación abierta y las demás cerradas, es difícil para las personas… normales llegar a esa ventana- no me paso desapercibida la forma en que se refirió a todos menos a él.

-¿Personales normales? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-la curiosidad me invadió.

-Ahora no es el momento-dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

Su presencia me ponía nerviosa, me hacía sentir insegura y con miedo a la vez pero me tranquilizaba

Cuando era niña tenía la esperanza de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos y felices como en un cuento de hadas. Pero cuando desaparecieron de mi vida, aquel sueño infantil desapareció…

-Ahora quiero que aclaremos unas cuantas cosas que tendrás que hacer para que nuestro noviazgo vaya bien sin inconvenientes- lo mire incrédula, sabía que Edward había cambiado pero que tanto me haría cambiar a mi esa era la cuestión. –Bien, no saldrás con nadie más que con quien yo te diga, no te quedaras a solas con ningún chico. En cuanto terminen las clases, estarás aquí, en tu casa, si es que yo no puedo venir a dejarte. Yo vendré a recogerte cada mañana, a menos de que tenga algo que hacer, en ese caso vendrá alguno de mis hermanos… lo demás se irá dando de acuerdo con la relación.

-No me puedes privar de la vida que llevaba-le dije apartando sus manos y levantándome de golpe. –Yo tengo clases de ballet, tengo que hacer preparativos de eventos que se hacen en el colegio, a veces tengo que hacer tarea en equipo…

-Tal vez pueda haber unas excepciones, y hablando de tus clases de ballet… las vas a dejar y entraras al equipo de porristas; quiero que animes cada uno de los partidos en los que juegue-dijo parándose y acercándose a mí.

-¿Al equipo de porristas? ¿Acaso estás loco? El equipo de porristas es para puras zorras que andan con todo el instituto…

-Tú no vas a andar con todo el instituto. Vas a andar con el chico más popular del instituto, aunque sea nuevo ya me estoy convirtiendo en el más popular. Además mientras estabas con el tipejo ese estabas conmigo, así que creo que eso te convierte en una de las descripciones del equipo de porristas no… como dijiste… claro ZORRAS, pues creo que puedes entrar fácilmente, si bebé-dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza y luego en los labios, estaba absorta por lo que había dicho.

Cuando volví a parpadear, él ya se había ido. Me senté en el sillón y comencé a llorar, no aguante más. Había cometido un gran error al dejar a Jason, pero no me iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a él o a Vanessa.

Subí con pesadez a mi cuarto y me deje caer en mi cama y llore y llore como no la había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Solo que ahora nadie me trataba de tranquilizar… mi antiguo amigo y ex novio en estos momentos sabía que me odiaba, mi mejor amiga lo estaría consolando a él.

Me había quedado sola de nuevo, en un intento llame a Vanessa, la cual se tardo un poco en contestar pero lo hizo –Si, diga- dijo un poco cansada, a lo mejor la había despertado; ya había pasado toda la tarde y la noche ya estaba posada en su lugar.

-Vane soy yo, y necesito…-se me corto la voz y no pude continuar pero ella aun así me entendió.

-Tranquila y respira. Ahora vuelve a empezar porque no he tomado clases del idioma del llanto-contestó en un intento de bromear; como era su costumbre.

-Con que me escuches me conformo, solo hasta que me duerma. No importa si te duermes solo quiero saber que de verdad le importo a alguien. No me quiero sentir sola de nuevo.

-No me dormiré hasta que dejes de hablar o llorar, o mejor dicho hasta que te duermas; para eso estamos las amigas.

-Es que hace rato que hable con Edward y él…-un sollozo salió de mi garganta y de ahí me solté como hilo de media **(N/A: Es un decir, es como y comencé a hablar y hablar) **o como una magdalena, ella escuchó todo y al final trato de tranquilizarme a pesar de estar solo por teléfono la sentí justo a mi lado.

Llore y le conté todo lo que ocurrió en la tarde más mis sentimientos ella en ningún momento intervino solo para hacerme saber que seguía escuchando, corte la conversación porque sabía que debíamos descansar las dos, ella se despidió de mi con palabras de aliento.

Su enojo ya no era tanto, y agradecía a Dios por eso…

Me quede dormida y en mis sueños apareció el chico de ojos verdes que me perturbaba cada pensamiento desde que apareció de nuevo.

Pov. Edward

En cuanto se quedó dormida entre en su habitación, no se había dado cuenta que la ventana de esa habitación era la que había abierto para entrar, escuche toda su conversación, entre y me senté a un lado de ella, acaricie su rostro y susurre por primera vez mis sentimientos frente a ella…

-Te quiero pero siento que en vez de demostrártelo solo te estoy lastimando, perdóname mi bella Isabella.

En verdad me duele ser como soy pero me temo que nadie podrá cambiarme. Se que mis actos son incorrectos; que la hago sufrir sin merecerlo, pero no puedo reprimir aquel sentimiento de placer cuando la veo sufrir y aunque eso no se vea moralmente correcto, es la única forma en la que siento de verdad.

**Hola he aquí un nuevo cap; espero lo disfruten y dejen rr. Gracias a mi amiga que me ayudo con la ortografía. A las lectores silenciosos también dejen rr, y ya pronto espero subir cap de Instituto Sol de Media Noche. Sin mas que decir hasta pronto.**

**Besos y abrazos vampirescos a todos**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a SM yo solo los uso para mis historias **

* * *

><p>Desperté demasiado confusa y llena de esperanza; en mi sueño Edward me decía que me amaba y con la idea también de que tal vez si hacia lo que me pedía o fingía hacerlo me trataría mejor; incluso me llegaría a amar o a tratar como cuando éramos niños, con cariño y jurando protegerme contra todo.<p>

_Flash back_

_Tenía 4 años y él 6 años_

_-Tengo mucho miedo Edward, odio la odsculidad, que tal si aparede algún mostruo- dije a punto de soltarme a llorar; siempre estaba sola en mi gran casa y estaba lloviendo y obscuro; no podía dormir y lo único que cruzó por mi mente fue llamar a Edward._

_-Tranquila, espera tantito-contesto el por el teléfono, el era dos años más grande que yo._

_-No te vayas Edward-dije con algunas lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Yo en esa época lloraba de todo y nada._

_-Tranquila, voy a decirle algo a mis papis. Sigo aquí en el teléfono._

_Espere pacientemente, escuchando como respiraba y el ruido de sus pantuflas al caminar arrastrando los pies; se que lo desperté y en verdad lo lamentaba pero tenía mucho miedo._

"_Mami, papi, ¿me puedo quedar con Bella? Sólo esta noche sí" escuche como decía Edward._

"_Pero hijo es muy tarde y de seguro a sus papás no les agradara que vayas a esta hora"_

"_Pero ella esta solita, y ya sabes que no le gusta la obscuridad ni las tormentas. Por favor papi" contesto Edward y me imagine que estaría poniendo una carita con la que él y Alice, su hermana gemela, lograban todo lo que querían con respecto a sus papas._

"_De acuerdo, nos cambiamos y vamos y la traemos; ve a abrigarte y ponerte unos zapatos"_

"_Gracias papi"_

_-Voy para allá Bella, ya vez todo saldrá bien-dijo seguro de sí mismo._

_-Lo pometes?_

_-Claro. Iré para allá, tranquila._

_Y colgó. Trate de tranquilizarme y pensando que en cualquier momento llegaría Edward y todo saldría bien como el prometió._

_Me metí debajo de mis cobijas ya que tenía mucho frío, un trueno muy fuerte retumbó y del susto me tape hasta la cabeza._

_¡Cuánto tardará en llegar Edward! Tengo mucho miedo._

_-Bella-dijo alguien poniendo su mano en mi hombro tratando de quitarme las cobijar; no reconocí la voz y comencé a gritar y dar manotazos y patadas. Me puse peor cuando sentí que alguien se estaba subiendo a mi cama._

_-Bella, somos nosotros mi papi y yo. Soy yo- al escuchar la voz de Edward, me lance a sus pequeños brazos que para mí y en comparación con los míos eran muy grandes._

_-Al fin llegaste-enterré mi cabeza en su hombro._

_-Claro princesa; además si aparece algún moustro, yo te defenderé-y beso lo alto de mi cabeza._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora el problema es que necesitaba protección pero contra él; para que no me llegará a lastimar. Pero sí hacía lo que me pedía, estaba segura que poco a poco iría perdiéndome a mi misma y eso es lo que menos quería.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-dije exasperada y con ganas de que la respuesta me llegará del cielo.

-Con respecto a qué?-pegue un brinco en mi lugar al escuchar la voz de Edward; como rayos había entrado de nuevo?

-Con respecto a…-porque cuando necesitas una idea no te viene ninguna. Necesitaba una muy buena repuesta para que no piense mal.

Mi mente estaba en blanco y comencé a ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba por su presencia en mi habitación. Él poco a poco se fue acercando; siempre acechando a su presa, en este caso yo; en su mirada vi curiosidad y desesperación por saber una respuesta. Definitivamente el esperar no entraba en las cualidades de Edward.

-Con respecto a qué, Isabella? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- volvió a preguntarme y viéndome de una forma que no ayudaba a organizar mis ideas.

-Hacer para esta tarde…-mi voz salió en un susurro; ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que había dicho; y creo que tampoco fue muy creíble; ya que movió su cabeza y enarco una ceja; casi retándome a decir la verdad.

-¿Por qué no te creo nada?- tal vez porque fue mentira, pensé con ironía.

-Es que no sé… tal vez esta tarde vaya a ver a Vanessa o a… a alguna compañera. O me quede a mi clase de baile- no formaba ideas concretas, su mano acariciaba mi rostro y mis brazos; seguía acostada y el estaba a un lado, recargado en su otro brazo.

-Mi bella Bella, creo que no te quedó claro lo que hablamos anoche. Tú no regresarás a tomar clases de ballet o lo que sea que tomes; entrarás al equipo de porristas, amor. No irás a ver a nadie después de clases, vendrás conmigo a mi casa para que veas a mis padres que están ansiosos por saber de ti. Así que cualquier plan que pase por tu cabeza, tendrás que consultarme.

Sabía que debía negarme, pero su mano acariciando mis brazos, mi cintura y mi rostro hacían que perdiera cualquier idea elocuente. Quería decir que no, pero no podía su mirada puesta en la mía me indicaba que no era lo mejor. Solo moví la cabeza asintiendo.

-Bien, ahora apresúrate que llegaremos tarde- me dio un beso en los labios y se fue de mi habitación.

Me dejó totalmente en las nubes, todo de él hacía que perdiera el control de mi misma, y por desgracia se que el ya se dio cuenta de eso.

Como robot me pare de la cama y me fui a dar un baño; el agua me ayudo a relajarme y aclarar ideas y todas entorno a él.

Me vestí con unos jeans un poco ajustados pero no tanto, una blusa de un hombro de color azul rey, unos zapatos azul mezclilla. Mis aretes blancos, regalo de… me dolía decir el nombre de Jason, y más porque no tenía la cara para verlo frente a frente. Tome mi pulsera de la amistad con Vanessa y otra con un colguije de corazón.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras; lo vi sentado en la sala, en cuanto llegue al último escalón, su mirada me recorrió de una forma que me hizo sentir desnuda e indefensa ante él.

-No está nada mal tu ropa; y ese tono de azul es verdaderamente hermoso en tu piel- me quede sorprendida era la primer cosa linda que me ha dicho desde que apareció de nuevo. Mi sonrojo se hizo presente y el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba enfrente de mi acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunte un poco perdida por su cercanía y su contacto.

-Shhh… ya pronto lo sabrás amor- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. Tomo mi mano y me guió a la puerta de mi casa.

-Oye espera, deja desayuno.

-Ya empaque tu desayuno, puedes comer en mi coche pero no lo vayas a ensuciar- me guió a un volvo plateado y me abrió la puerta del copiloto; segundo acto lindo del día. Este era el verdadero Edward o al menos del que me había enamorado siendo tan niña.

Murmure un gracias, el cerró la puerta y en un borrón lo tenía ya a lado mio.

-¿Cómo haces…- su mirada me hizo detenerme a mitad de la frase.

-Ya te dije que pronto lo sabrás, no me estés preguntando a cada momento como hago las cosas, eso me molesta mucho. Y no creo que quieras que me enoje contigo verdad amor- su mano acarició mi mejilla.

De acuerdo el Edward de antes seguía aquí, y si para tener a ese Edward tierno tenía que dejar a un lado mis preguntas, lo podía hacer… por el momento.

-Bien-fue mi única respuesta.

Arrancó su coche y comenzó el trayecto hacia el colegio. Iba desayunando un termo de café con mis galletas favoritas; tal vez no era el gran desayuno pero podía aguantar hasta el almuerzo en la escuela. Cuando comencé a divisar la escuela, ya había acabado mi "gran" desayuno. Entró en el estacionamiento, y todas las miradas se sentaron en el coche; se estacionó juntó a un BMW rojo, varios hombres miraban el coche pero no se acercaban.

Edward se bajo, y en lo que tomaba mi mochila; él ya estaba abriéndome la puerta y tendiéndome la mano para que bajara. Tome un fuerte respiro, necesitaba fuerza; porque estaba segura que muchas personas me mirarían; no es que no estuviera acostumbrada. Pero era diferente con Edward… pero había una mirada que temía de todas las que se llegarán a presentar… la de unos ojos azules como el mar…

Tome la mano que Edward me tendía tal vez con demasiada fuerza, y baje del auto. El me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y pasó su brazo por mi cintura; para girarse a cuatro personas… Alice y Emmett…

Alice, era alguien con una energía imparable, fiel seguidora de la moda, la mejor para acompañarte en aventuras, travesuras o para organizar fiestas y mi amiga o al menos lo era…

Emmett siempre grande para su edad y con una mente demasiado infantil. Él era más grande, era el mayor de los tres y parecía yo más madura a su lado; mi oso protector… eso era…

-Bella, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?-dijo Emmett con algo de ilusión y alegría en sus ojos.

-Si- conteste. Claro que los recordaba.

-¡Cómo te extrañe mi fiel mejor amiga!- gritó en teoría Alice y lanzándose a mis brazos; yo también la había extrañado; pero todos ellos me abandonaron, cambiándome por Ángela que por desgracia seguía aquí. No le regrese el abrazo aunque me moría por estrecharla.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-preguntó Alice extrañada; ella tenía mi misma edad 16 años.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Y lo saben bien, simplemente no puedo…

En su mirada vi tristeza y un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward; instintivamente me giré a verlo y su mirada era seria; creo que al lastimar a su hermana, lo lastime a él. Pero si en verdad me conocía, entonces sabía que yo no perdonaba fácilmente, y ellos me lastimaron más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.

-Claro, entendemos-contesto Emmett, ya que Alice había agachado la cabeza y cuando la llegaba a levantar miraba a Edward. –Bueno deja que te presentemos, ellos son Rosalie y Jasper; los adoptaron mis padres en Londres.

La mujer, Rosalie, era rubia y alta; y abrazaba a Emmett, y el hombre Jasper, abrazaba y trataba de consolar a Alice. Ellos se parecían un poco a los Masen, de hecho ellos siempre fueron pálidos igual que yo; pero ahora era más y en eso se parecían. Sus ojos bueno Alice y Edward habían sacado los de Carlise; mientras que Emmett tenía los de Esme, cafés, y Rosalie y Jasper los tenían miel.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bella-dije ya que nadie decía ni una palabra.

Ambos asintieron, de pronto todos giraron a ver a un punto, mire primero a Edward y vi como en sus labios se empezaba a formar una sonrisa; cuando iba a ver qué era lo que se giraron a ver, los labios de Edward se estamparon con los míos; el beso empezó tranquilo y con amor (al menos de mi parte) y se fue prendiendo; sentía que por dentro estaba creciendo un fuego que se desplazaba por mis venas; mi respiración comenzó a ser superficial…

Detuve el beso para buscar aire y fue cuando vi unos ojos azules que me miraban con un dolor inmenso pero con orgullo también.

-Tú sabías, que Jason estaba viendo-lo acuse.

-Y que tiene de malo que bese a mi novia, y que te importa que nos haya visto; ese tipo ya no forma parte de tu vida- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y con un tono de advertencia por si me quería acercar a Jason.

-Tenemos que ir a clases- interrumpió Emmett. Y segundo después tocaron la campana.

Llegue a mi primera clase, Literatura, esa no la había tenido, antes de entrar al salón Edward me detuvo jalándome del brazo.

-Despídete de mi no, corazón- me dio un beso y me pegó a su cuerpo, automáticamente mi enojo y coraje se borraron y dieron paso a la hermosa fantasía de estar todo el día así con Edward.

-Hasta pronto- dije cuando él se separó de mí. El asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía su salón; me quede un rato mirando por donde había partido y tocando mis labios…

Entre cuando vi que el profesor venía hacia el salón; me senté hasta el frente de la clase, esta era una de mis materias favoritas y así me aseguraba oír todo lo que llegará a decir.

Después de presentarse paso lista y comenzó con la clase, empezamos a ver el renacimiento y el barroco; y nos dejó leer _La Celestina _y hacer un trabajo de dicha obra.

Nunca la había leído, de hecho apenas estaba empezando mi vida de lectora, antes no era muy afecta los libros, y cuando me dejaban leer libros con gusto lo hacía.

En esta clase no tenía a Vanessa para hablar y no la había visto en la mañana, solo esperaba que pudiera tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Cuando salí no vi a ninguno de la familia que formaban ahora los Masen; me fui a mi casillero para sacar lo de mi siguiente clase. Al abrirlo encontré una nota, la tome y al desdoblarla no necesite leer un nombre para saber que era de Jason…

Bella, veo que lo que intente no lo logre después de todo. Pero quiero que sepas que viví grandes momentos contigo y que espero que seas feliz; yo por mi parte trataré que no sepas tanto de mi para que sigas con tu vida.

Siempre te amaré, Jason

Sentí como las lágrimas querían salir, pero no podía llorar, ya lo había hecho demasiado y además no me agradaba llorar en la escuela, donde todos se enteraban de que pasaba en tu vida.

Volteé a los lados y vi a Alice acercase a mí, doble rápido la nota y la metí entre mi cuaderno de geografía, termine de guardar y acomodar mis cosas, y cerré; al momento en que Alice llegó.

-Bella, podemos hablar? Por favor-dijo, no la mire a los ojos, sabía que se partiría el corazón, ella siempre fue y será mi mejor amiga, al igual que Vanessa; la diferencia es que ella me lastimo enormemente al dejar a un lado nuestra amistad. No sé qué pasó, solo sé que de un día para otro, ellos me evitaban y ya no tenían tiempo para jugar conmigo.

-Lo siento Alice pero tengo que llegar a mi próxima clase, nos vemos luego-no le di tiempo a responder y emprendí el camino al salón.

Al entrar vi a Vanessa, ella me miró significativamente, yo camine hacia ella, y no necesite nada más para saber que con alguien contaba, aunque por dentro sabía que no podía pelear contra él, ni con el deseo que sentía por él.

-Jason me dijo lo de la nota-me dijo al oído, asentí con la cabeza, me sentía incapaz de hablar sin que se me rompiera la voz y las lágrimas traicionera salieran a la vista.

-Y también me conto lo que vio en la mañana, tremendo espectáculo y muy bueno para comenzar el día. Creo que eres el tema de hoy.

-Vanessa no sigas, que me duele el hecho de saber que sufre.

-Pero no te arrepientes amiga, ese es el hecho-sabía que Vanessa no estaba del todo de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero trataba de sobrellevara lo mejor que su carácter o cariño hacia mi le permitían.

-Bien, siéntense en sus lugares, y abran sus libros en la pagina 10.

En cuanto el profesor entró, todos guardaron silencio, yo no preste atención a la clase, solo pensaba en todo y nada a la vez. Tenía que poner fin a estas indecisiones que no me dejaban nada bueno.

Durante toda la clase estuve sumida en mis pensamientos que cada vez llegaban a la misma conclusión:

Yo quiero a Jason como un hermano y sé que no sería lo correcto hablar con él, además porque si lo llegará hacer, sería doloroso para él y para mí por verlo sufrir. Y a la otra conclusión que llegue es que siempre ame a Edward y nunca lo olvide, y ahora que puedo estar con él no desaprovechare esta oportunidad que me da la vida.

Al terminar la clase, Vanessa se reunió conmigo en la entrada del salón, vi como se acercaba una cabellera cobriza me quede en mi lugar.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- el tono serio de su voz me dejó congelada.

-Vanessa te veo luego si?-ella me miró enarcando una ceja, asintió con la cabeza y se fue pero negando con la cabeza, vi como se encontró con Renata una compañera de ballet, se fueron y las perdí entre todos los estudiantes.

-Qué pasa Edward?

-Por qué tratas mal a mi hermana? Sé que tú no perdonas con facilidad, pero porque con ella debes de estar enojada; tu enojo debería ser conmigo no con ella.

-Tu no entiendes nada, no sabes que es lo que siento y no es mi intención lastimarla, además no solo ella sufre, también yo sufrí mucho con su partida y no sabes cuánto.

-No, no lo sé. Pero no le hagas eso a ella.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta es lo único que te diré-conteste fríamente.

-De eso no era de lo único que quería hablar contigo-dijo alcanzándome en medio camino –Hoy iras a inscribirte en las porristas.

Llegue rápido a mi casillero y saque con gran rapidez mis cuadernos, no quería hablar sobre ello, tenía la esperanza que lo podría entrar en razón.

-Tengo que llegar a clase, podemos hablar de esto después.

-Lo haremos tengo clase contigo-me tomó de la cintura, y me llevo al salón que estaba demasiado cerca de donde estábamos. Entramos a matemáticas y por fortuna todavía no llegaba la profesora.

Edward me guio al final del salón, el hecho de pasar por todos los lugares fue un recorridos donde las miradas fueron como los flashes en una alfombra roja.

Solo había un lugar hasta atrás libre, mire a Edward y sonreí con suficiencia, él por su parte miró a un chico sentado junto al lugar libre, reconocí al chico como Ben, en cuanto levanto la mirada hacía la de Edward le dijo:

-Ya llegaste, me hubieras dicho, nos vemos Edward-y tomo sus cosas y se fue a otro lugar.

Edward me miro y mientras mi sonrisa desaparecía, la de él aumentaba.

-Tienes que lograr entrar en el equipo, y dejar atrás tus clases de ballet.

-Si sobre eso, mira Edward, no pienso dejar las clases de Ballet, son mi vida…

-Isabella, tienes que entrar al equipo…

-Mira tú razón es para que anime tus partidos, puedo ir a cada uno y animarlos sin pertenecer al equipo y seguir con mis clases.

-Sabes que odio que me interrumpan, Isabella, te lo dije la otra vez.

-Lo sé, y sé que te acabo de interrumpir de nuevo, pero en serio. Puedo ir a cada uno de tus partido y apoyarte, pero sin estar en la porristas y estando en mis clases, es un ganar, ganar.

-Si accedo, acudirás a todos, y si no lo haces dejarás las clases.

-Sí, si. Lo que quieras, solo si no funciona. Sé que lo hará.

-Está bien, mi dulce Bella.

Tal vez en ocasiones no fuera el mejor novio, pero estaba segura, que aun quedaba algo del antigua Edward, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo salir a la luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Sé que he demorado, pero acabo de entrar a prepa y en vacaciones mas no se me prendió el foco, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero les guste, dejen rr.<strong>

**Agradezco a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y a mi amiga Lola por ayudarme a corregirme y ayudarme con sus ideas para con el capítulo, así como de una amiga.**

**Las invito a seguirme en twitter, que está en mi perfil. Así como me pueden buscar en facebook como Andrea Aragón. Y a que visiten la página de una persona que espera sus opiniones acerca de su fic, su link en mi perfil.**

**También a que pasen por mis otras historias, y recomienden si les gustan.**

**Un beso**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a SM yo solo los uso para mis historias **

Al día siguiente; me desperté con ánimos y con mucha energía como para enfrentarme a Edward; aunque después de nuestro trato de ayer, creo que había encontrado la forma de poder hablar con él y llegar a un acuerdo sin enojarnos ni nada por el estilo.

Podía ver como en un futuro incluso podía regresar al antiguo Edward. Me apresure a bañarme, el no tardaría en llegar por mi; en eso no pude negarme y la verdad no me importaba ya mucho. Me puse unos jeans corte bota; mis converse negros y una blusa negra sencilla pero que se amoldaba a mi figura. No tenía la gran figura como otras chicas de mi edad, pero estaba conforme con ella.

Un claxon me sacó de mis pensamientos, me apresure a tomar mi pulsera, unos aretes de búho y un collar con una flor blanca que resaltaba sobre el blanco; me apresure a bajar las escaleras y corrí a abrir la puerta; ahí estaba él, recargado en su volvo…

-Espérame, tantito. Se me olvidaba algo-dije, corrí hacía la cocina antes de que dijera algo, tome un yogurt de fresa del refrigerador y uno de piña con coco y regrese a la puerta.

-Cuando llegue, ya debes estar lista-su voz era gélida, _otra vez no_ pensé; regreso a su hostil forma y fría de hablarme.

-Lo siento, es que no he desayunado; apenas había terminado de arreglarme y tome esto nada más-señale el yogurt –te traje uno; no sabía cual querías, así que traje de fresa y de piña…

-No me importa porque te tardaste; para la otra cuando llegue debes estar en la puerta; no me gusta llegar tarde al colegio. Me escuchaste-dijo demasiado cerca de mí.

-Si te escuche, pero estamos en Forks; donde todo queda a cinco minutos casi. Por dos que me tarde no llegaras tarde, además me percate que tu forma de manejar…

-No me importa que este tu casa a dos segundos del colegio; mañana sales temprano, y ya cállate, que no te di permiso de hablar o sí?-creo que había hablado de más, pero es que por momentos olvidaba que se había ido, que había cambiado y no para bien y que ahora me trataba como se le antojaba; tenía algo que me hacía querer complacerlo en todo.

_¿Y hasta qué punto lo vas a dejar hacer contigo lo que le venga en gana?_ Me recriminó mi conciencia.

-Es que Edward…

-Es que nada, ya me estas cansando- sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y su expresión me dio miedo; que hizo que lo siguiente saliera en un susurro, mientras él me subía al asiento del copiloto.

-No es como si me pudieras mandar, no estamos en una relación donde yo sea una ovejita y tu el león- lo dije más para mí que para él; pero sonsa de mi, creí que no escucharía pero…

-Pues eso es lo que tenemos si lo quieres ver así. Tú eres la oveja y yo el león- y con esto emprendió el trayecto a la escuela de Forks; el ambiente estaba tan tenso que sentía que con una pluma se podía cortar; tenía miedo de hablar, tenía miedo de él.

No podía sacar de mi mente su expresión momentos atrás; como si fuera un demonio… una parte de mí, me decía que desapareciera, me fuera de aquel lugar; mis padres ni se figarían y ni les importaría; creo que incluso se estaban divorciando; la verdad no sabía en donde estaban.

Podría contactar con algún pariente en otro país, o simplemente irme; tenía algo ahorrado de algunos trabajos que tuve y de tutorías que impartía aparte del colegio; o incluso cuando hacía de nana. O preparaba fiestas para las personas. Podría sobrevivir por un año o más; en eso buscaba empleo y listo; después retomaría mis estudios.

Pero ¿cómo alejarme de él? Lo mire y estaba concentrado en el camino; odiaba el silencio; por eso casi no estaba en mi casa; o si lo estaba mantenía mi Ipod con música leve para escuchar ruido. Iba a poner la radio, pero su mano me detuvo.

-Bella, perdona; no fue mi intención gritarte hace un momento… es que me levante de mal humor, y eres la primera persona que veo, y me desquite injustamente contigo; perdóname amor.

-Claro, tranquilo. Supongo que todos tenemos días así-mi voz sonó con cautela; no estaba segura de que le había pasado. Pero me parecía una razón lógica…

_Todo lo que tiene que ver con él; para ti es lógico y siempre lo vas a perdonar_

No es cierto

_Claro que sí; no lo has perdonado por lo que sucedió hace años?_

Ignore de nuevo esa voz; se estaba haciendo algo constante en mi mente; creo que con todo esto me estaba volviendo loca; cuando llegamos, sus hermanos como era de esperarse estaba ahí esperándonos; yo por mi parte estaba buscando a alguien más; de hecho dos personas, pero una me negaba rotundamente a aceptar que me interesaba; al menos frente a Edward.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo amaneciste?-preguntó una sonriente Alice; yo deje de buscarlos y la mire; tenía su mirada anhelante, creo.

-Bien, gracias- conteste cortante.

-Que bien-dijo Alice, se mordió su labio como lo solía hacer yo cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¿A quién buscas?-dijo Edward en mi oído. Me tense, su voz aterciopalada, mando miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-A Vanessa-dije con dificultad.

-¿Para qué?-dijo Vane detrás de mí. Me gire y sonreí; me solté del brazo de Edward que reposaba sobre mis hombros y la abrace.

-Es que quería hablar contigo sobre el trabajo en equipo de historia- ella sonrió y me jaló de la mano hacía los pasillos.

Mi mochila estaba en mi hombro y camine hacía los pasillos; solo esperaba que no se fuera a molestar…

-¿Te ha hecho algo malo?-preguntó cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos de ellos.

-No… no para nada.

-Hay Bella; cuando entenderás que a mí no me puedes ocultar nada.

-Es que ni yo sé que pasa. Por momentos tengo la certeza de que hice lo correcto, pero por otros tengo ganas de salir corriendo antes de que me dañe permanentemente.

-Sabes, estas en un gran problema…

La campana interrumpió nuestra corta plática; tocaba lógica, pero eso era un cero a la izquierda; el profesor había asignado lugares y me tocaba a lado de Jason.

Vanessa me miró con pesar –solo no le hables, él está herido aun, y bueno no está del todo bien aunque déjame decirte que lo aparenta demasiado bien- y con eso se fue.

Entre al salón y él ya estaba sentado en su lugar; levanto la vista al tiempo que yo inhalaba fuertemente para obtener fuerzas y acercarme. Ver sus ojos azules me hizo viajar a través del tiempo, a momentos lindos que viví con él.

No se veía triste, ni enojado; su rostro no expresaba nada; y creo que eso era peor a una emoción. Me miró detalladamente y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de burla; ignore ese gesto y me encamine hacía mi lugar.

Aunque quería ignorar el gesto no podía; esa sonrisa solo la hacía cuando alguna chava del equipo de porristas le pedía que se vieran; porque sí, Jason era guapo a su modo y sus ojos azules lo favorecían.

-Oye Bella; cuando termines con el que está en turno puedes dedicarme una hora-dijo en un susurró; fingí ignorarlo pero por desgracia eso sirvió para que me percatará que lo que hice no fue lo mejor; y de nuevo estaba esa sensación de querer salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

La clase se me hizo muy larga, trataba de concentrarme pero no podía, mire de reojo a Jason y vi que su mirada no era del azul del agua, era como si el agua de ese mar se hubiera congelado e incluso transmitía frialdad.

Cuando por fin se terminó la clase; guarde mis cosas lo más rápido que pude; si Edward venía y veía eso, no quería imaginar lo que diría o lo que haría peor aún.

-Jason, me preguntaba si estas libre hoy en la noche; tal vez podríamos ir al cine y a tomar un café- una chica que en mi vida me había fijado en ella; le preste más atención. Jason se paró y la miro de pies a cabeza; me miro de soslayo y sonrió de forma malévola.

-Claro; pasó por ti a las cuatro iremos a un lugar a bailar, ¿te parece?

-Si, perfecto- ella se sonrojo y se fue corriendo por su mochila. Jason por su lado resopló y negó con la cabeza.

-Isabella-escuche como me llamaba Edward. Tome mi mochila y me fui directo con él. Quería sacarlo lo más pronto posible de ahí.

-No se sí quiero saber, pero ¿por qué estabas tan cerca de ese tipo Jordan?

-Edward, se llama Jason. Y ahí me siento; el profesor nos asigno lugares. Sí por mí fuera no me sentaría ahí; créeme.

-Convénceme-se limito a decir y me giro para quedar frente a él.

Estábamos a mitad del pasillo, pero no le importó me beso con lujuria y desesperación; sus labios se movían de una forma llevándome al mismo paraíso; le respondí el beso pero con la diferencia de que yo le estaba entregando una pequeña parte de mi corazón y mi alma con cada suspiro que salía de mis pulmones en el beso.

-Te veo en el receso, tengo clase-dijo cuando se separó de mi; asentí y lo vi alejarse; me gire y vi que estaba en la puerta de mi salón. Física, este día no me tocaba muchas materias en las que fuera muy buena.

Otras tres horas y por fin receso; me senté en el pasto y al poco rato llegó Vanessa, se sentó a un lado de mi; en silenció comenzamos a comer. Traía su cámara colgada; era la encargada de las fotos del anuario; y aunque apenas estábamos empezando el ciclo escolar; le gustaba tomar fotos desde el primer día; yo le ayudaba en lo que podía.

-Amor que bueno que te veo-ambas nos giramos al mirar a Edward acercándose a nosotras, se sentó detrás de mí y me abrazo por los hombros -¿quería saber a qué hora acaba tu clase de ballet? ¿Es hoy no?

-Si, acaba a las cinco y media-siempre acababa a las cinco pero media hora por sí nos tardábamos. -¿por qué la pregunta?

-Para poder saber a qué hora vengo por ti y poder ir…

Sin previo aviso se levantó y hecho a correr hacía la mitad del patio; varios corrían a esa dirección.

-Vamos, mostraran quienes forman el equipo de porristas-dijo Kate una compañera corriendo en la dirección que todos.

Caminamos hacia donde estaban todos viendo a las porristas, había uno que otro hombre, pero básicamente eran mujeres. Al otro lado del gran círculo que se formo estaban los Cullen, pero Edward estaba con su equipo de basketball. Las porristas comenzaron a bailar una coreografía, seguían las mismas, y Ángela las lideraba; la capitana de nuevo, me fije en ella y miraba constantemente hacia donde estaba Edward; mientras él gritaba y vitoreaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Edward tenía una sonrisa diferente, su mirada estaba conectada a la de ella.

Cuando terminaron, el equipo de porristas y el de basketball se juntaron y comenzaron a cantar la porra característica de nuestro colegio. Eso poco me importaba; Edward estaba espaldas a mí, Ángela y él hablaban; ella se percató de mi mirada y empezó a reírse y a mover su cabellos más de lo normal. Le saltó a Edward y lo abrazo; un abrazó más que de amigos.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y ella me sonrió por encima de su hombro, y sin una señal estampo sus labios con los de él; y él pensé por un estúpido momento que la apartaría pero no… solo se lo devolvió…

-Vane, me quiero ir de aquí. ¿Ya tomaste las fotos?-asintió y emprendí la marcha hacia el lado contrario de toda la celebración por nada; solo se ponían a hacer relajo y ya. Mire una vez más y vi que seguían abrazados; Alice tenía la intención de ir conmigo, pero Jasper la detuvo, buena elección Jasper… regrese mi mirada y seguían en su burbuja personal… todo me traía recuerdos no gratos…

_Inicio del Flash Back_

_No habían llamado en días y tampoco contestaban. L e pedí a Peter que me llevará a su casa. Cuando llegue deseé no haberlo hecho; estaban jugando alegremente con una niña que no reconocía._

_-Hola, pensé que estaban enfermos o algo por el estilo- me senté a un lado de Alice._

_-Es que hemos estado un poco ocupados-dijo Emmett, después de un silencio._

_-Está bien; ¿Quién es ella?-le preguntó la niña a Edward._

_-Ella es… es una compañera de Alice, se llama Isabella._

_-Prefiero Bella-mi voz salió confundida, él nunca me decía Isabella._

_-Soy Ángela, acabo de llegar a Forks y me alegra saber que tengo amigos. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga también?-dijo extendiendo su mano hacía mi; en su muñeca vi el brazalete que le había hecho a Alice de la amistad._

_-¿De dónde tomaste eso?-pregunte señalando su pulsera._

_-Oh, me lo dio Ali, por ser amigas. Esta lindo no? Y Emmy me dio este osito, dice que es como él-me señaló el oso que colgaba de su cuello; ese yo se lo había dado a Emmy de cumpleaños, le gustaban los osos y él me recodaba a un oso. Lo guardaba en una caja, porque decía que era muy especial como para sacarlo y dejar que todos lo vean…_

_Los mire a todos, y ninguno me miraba, Ángela tenía la sonrisa más grande incluso que su cara. Me percate que ellos me habían cambiado, se habían aburrido de mí; mis ojos comenzaron a picar y un dolor en mi pecho fue creciendo._

_-Mmm… me tengo que ir. Mis pap-me interrumpí en la palabra; mis papas no estaban para tranquilizarme. No termine mi frase; me pare y comencé a correr hacía la sala donde de seguro estaría Peter; él y mi nana Mary eran como mis verdaderos padres; siempre habían cuidado de mi._

_Vi a Esme y a Carlise en la sala; los ignore -¡Pete!- grite y llore al mismo tiempo; extendía mis brazos hacia los de él, su rostro se llenó de preocupación._

_-¿Qué pasó pequeña?-sus brazos me atraparon justo antes de que callera; como siempre no era muy buena corredora y siempre me andaba cayendo._

_-Sácame de aquí. No quiero volver-me cargo en brazos y yo escondí mi rostro en su hombro._

_-No sé que le pasó. Con permiso-dijo Peter antes de salir, solo escuche la voz de Esme llamando a la persona que más me lastimó al hacerme ver que me había cambiado… Edward…._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Bella…

-No, se me pasará. Ya he superado el dolor; he pasado por mucho. Creo que me iré a casa…

-No; nos vamos a mi casa. Esa casa solo te traerá más dolor; y no quiero que cometas una estupidez.

-No lo hare Vanessa; solo quiero sentirme en…

-¿En qué?-preguntó con cautela.

-En casa, pero no tengo eso; e pequeña creí que lo tenía pero mis padres se encargaron de hacerme ver que no era más que un error; después los Cullen me cambiaron y ahora… Acaso mi destino es sufrir?

-No amiga-me abrazo y mi llanto volvió a emerger; no podía parar de llorar.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mi?-pregunté en voz alta y a mi misma…

Tal vez, algo había hecho en una vida pasada y se me estaba regresando…


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a SM yo solo los uso para mis historias

Llegamos a la casa de Vanessa, me había perdido en el tiempo, sólo pensaba en ese momento en el que deje de importarles; su actitud junto con la de mis padres se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza haciendo que el dolor en mi pecho creciera a cada segundo que transcurría.

-Bella, vamos reacciona-me dijo Vanessa sacudiéndome, la mire sin verla; pero dándole a entender que está bien o al menos eso intentaba.

Una vez que entramos en su casa, me senté en una de las sillas del desayunador de su casa, vi como ella se movía por la cocina en busca de algo de comer, -Bella, come algo; sé que no es la gran cosa pero al menos tendrás algo en el estómago-dijo intentando sonreír sabía que ya tenía lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y que en el trayecto venía llorando en silencio por lo que mis ojos estaban hinchados.

Al acercarme la comida a la boca, me di cuenta que estaba apretando los dientes intentando que los sollozos no se escucharan, me trate de relajar y enfocarme en comer, pero sentía que el alimento solo pasaba por mi garganta sin ni siquiera saborear la comida.

-Princesa, puedes quedarte aquí a pasar la noche; duerme y ya mañana será otro día.

-Vanessa no es tan fácil, quisiera desaparecer… sabes será mejor que vuelva al colegio, debo ir a la clase de ballet-dije antes de que me interrumpiera.

-No creo que a la maestra le importe si faltas una vez Bella.

-Tal vez, pero es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan y no me puedo dar el lujo de perderla; me llevarías?

-Bella, siento que…

-O me llevas o me voy caminando, de todos modos regresare. Además no quisiera quedarme aquí Vane, siento que tengo que demostrarle que esa acción no me afecto en lo más mínimo-nos quedamos viendo fijamente durante unos minutos y de mala gana acepto, salimos de su casa y partimos rumbo a la escuela.

Llegamos y fui directo a mi casillero donde guardaba mis cosas para mi clase, las tome y me dirigí al salón de baile, iba realizándome mi chongo, acomodándome los cabellos que caían en mi rostro y agarrando mi cabello de modo que no se me fuera a caer mi rápido peinado. Antes de llegar al salón pase al baño donde me cambie por mis mayas y mi payasito, me puse un sweater que no impedía mis movimientos y una pequeña faldita, pero un pans para poder andar por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Isa-tonta- dijo una voz chillona que conocía y le guardaba un inmenso rencor y más aún después de lo de hoy, Ángela –Necesito preguntarte, ¿acaso creíste que Edward se fijaría en ti? Se me hace demasiado tonto que hayas pensado eso después de que durante todo este tiempo él se ha estado contactando conmigo y bueno después de lo de hoy creo que queda claro que a quien escogió es a mí, de nuevo.

-¿Acabaste? Porque tengo cosas más importantes que escucharte.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Ir a bailar algo aburrido? Eso no es baile y mucho menos un deporte, por algo esa materia no la llevas muy bien, de hecho ni siquiera la tomas de lo mala que eres-su mirada me recorrió, nunca me sentí mal por mi cuerpo, no tenía lo que se dice grandes senos, ni tantas curvas; pero mi cuerpo era muy bueno y de acuerdo al ballet, lo cual me facilitaba bailarlo y lograr bueno papeles en las obras.

-Ángela, yo pensé que eso de ser tonta era solo algo para parecerte a tus perritas falderas, en verdad. Pero no creo que deba importante pero aun así te lo diré, no tomo la clase de deportes porque tomo ballet, la cambie por algo artístico. Pero bueno, mi tiempo para escuchar estupideces se acabó, así que con permiso debo ir a mi clase.

-Escúchame maldita, aléjate de Edward él es mío-dijo jalándome del brazo una vez que salí del baño.

-Puedes quedártelo, ahora suéltame-dije zafándome de su agarre.- No le di más vueltas al asunto ni a las palabras que nos dijimos, nuestros enfrentamientos eran constantes; sin más interrupciones entre al salón donde estaban Renata y Vanessa, me acerque a ellas y nos pusimos a calentar como ya era nuestra costumbre.

Vanessa llamó mi atención y con el mentón me señalo la puerta en donde vi a Alice y a Rosalie, ambas me sonrieron; les conteste con una intento de sonrisa pero sin hacer el intento de invitarlas con nosotras. Entro la maestra y comenzó la clase, lo que amaba de mi clase de baile es que unos días veíamos ballet, en otros jazz y en otros baile contemporáneo, y en algunos otros nos enseñaba otra clase de baile.

Cuando acabo la clase nos pidió unos minutos para darnos avisos:

-Bueno como se percataron tenemos nuevas integrantes, lo cual me alegra mucho. Ahora les tengo unos avisos que estoy segura les encantarán, gracias al desempeño del año pasado el director nos apoyará para la competencia de baile, primero será a nivel zona y después ira creciendo. Como ya algunas sabrán en esta competencia entra todo tipo de baile y mientras más versatilidad será mucho mejor, así que este año tenemos un compromiso mayor; espero que den lo mejor de ustedes, y por supuesto tenemos la obra de navidad, este año será algo nuevo, una obra escrita por el club de literatura. En cuanto tengamos la obra les daré a conocer los papeles y demás bailes, por lo pronto nos prepararemos para la competencia. Confió en ustedes chicos, pueden irse.

Una buena noticia al final, no podía estar más feliz, este año estaría lleno de trabajo y mucho baile, nuestro grupo no era grande, pero si era mixto, y teníamos suficientes personas para los papeles y obras, además de que todos teníamos pasión por el baile y si se necesitaba salíamos en más números para cubrir puestos.

-Pueden creerlo, al fin competiremos, si ganamos obtendremos las becas-dijo una entusiasmada Renata.

-Sé que no somos muchos, pero tampoco somos tres nada más, ¿crees que nos darán las becas a todos?-dijo irónicamente Alec.

-Vamos Alec, esperemos; tal vez la beca se pueda repartir, recuera que dan un premio en general al grupo, podemos ahorrar, y a lo mejor si juntamos podemos pagar una buena parte de una universidad- le dije tratando de no desanimar a ninguno.

-Yo propongo que nos esperemos a ver, y que mientras se da todo eso del premio y becas y demás; disfrutemos el camino-dijo Renata emocionada.

-Apoyo eso-dijo Vanessa a lo que varios fueron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Vi la hora, y decidí que ya era tiempo de irme; me despedí de los chicos y me puse mi pans y una sudadera; junto con una bufanda y mis tenis.

-Bailas muy bien-dijo una vocecilla a mis espaldas, al girarme vi a Rosalie sonriéndome.

-Gracias, tú tampoco bailas mal.

-Dudo que pueda hacer algo mal, no es que quiera sonar sangrona, pero siendo como soy es algo difícil… mejor olvídalo-dijo cuando vio mi rostro, estaba segura de mi expresión; sabía y conocía a varias bailarinas y bailarines que se creían intocables y que su baile era lo mejor, podría apostar que mi rostro demostraba cansancio de escucharla.

-De acuerdo.

-Emmett y Alice me han contado mucho de ti-dijo a modo de plática, caminaba a mi lado mientras iba al estacionamiento, no llevaba coche pero planeaba irme caminando.

-No me digas, no creo que haya sido mucho, más bien creo que te hablaron más de Ángela.

-No, de ella no; solo una cuantas ocasiones pero hablaban más de ti-no pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi garganta.

-Lo siento, es solo que no creo eso y…

-¿Qué es lo que no crees?-dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward a mis espaldas.

-Le decía a Rosalie que no creo que Emmett y Alice hayan hablado de mi mientras estaban en Inglaterra-dije cortante, al verlo solo pude recordar el suceso de la tarde.

-¿Por qué no habrías de creerle?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé, tal vez por todo lo sucedido en las últimas semana que estuvieron aquí, ignorándome y fingiendo que no existía…

-No fue así-la voz de Alice sonó entrecortada, mire por encima de Edward y la vi, estaba junto con Emmett y ambos me miraban con tristeza.

-Lo que digas Alice, si me disculpan me iré a casa, tengo tarea y unas cosas que hacer.

-No le hables así a mi hermana, ella no sabe lo que sucedió y…

-Pero yo si lo sé, no olvido con facilidad esas cosas y tampoco perdono con facilidad-le dije viéndolo a los ojos, mi voz sonó con rabia y dolor y hasta yo misma me veía como si fuera una extraña, ya que yo nunca me comportaba así con las personas.

-Vamos a hablar muy seriamente tu y yo, ahora entra en el auto-me dijo tomándome del brazo con demasiada fuerza.

-Edward suéltame, me estas lastimando.

-No me importa dado que a ti no te importa lastimar a mis hermanos-dijo con voz gélida de nuevo y con los ojos oscuros como la noche.

-Edward suéltala-dijo Emmett poniéndole la mano en el hombro, a lo que Edward se la quitó y siseo un "no te metas" entre dientes.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte que estaba segura que dejaría marcas en mi piel, con tal de volver a sentir mi brazo me metí en su volvo, en cuanto cerró la puerta me frote el lugar donde había estado su mano.

En cuanto se subió arranco sin decir adiós, me puse el cinturón mientras salía de la escuela, me dedique a ver por la ventana y me senté lo más alejada que el asiento y el coche me lo permitía, de él.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa, me baje y abrí la puerta y planeaba cerrársela en la cara, cuando su pie se interpuso en el camino de la puerta, al levantar la vista y ver su rostro, todo el valor que tenía se esfumo dejando un terror hacia la persona que estaba ocupando toda la entrada, di unos pasos hacia atrás y en entro por completo en mi casa, cerró la puerta con un golpe y avanzo hacía mi mientras yo retrocedía, evitando los muebles que se iban interponiendo en mi camino.

-Te dije que yo te iba a traer, te dije que no hicieras sufrir a mi hermana, y te dije que no me interrumpieras, y todas esa advertencias fueron por algo Isabella; no busques hacerme enojar porque créeme no querrás verme así, mi temperamento es muy volátil y puede llegar a explotar como una bomba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan rápido que tu no lo verías…

-De eso ya me di cuenta, y como esperabas que aceptara que me trajeras a casa si te vi besándote con la zorra de Ángela, yo no hago sufrir a tu hermana y si ella no recuerda algo no es mi problema, y que más vas a controlar de mi vida, me dirás a qué hora dormir o que debo comer o algo similar; no eres mi padre como para que deba obedecerte- aunque trataba de que mi voz sonara segura, mi corazón y los movimientos de mi cuerpo por alejarme de él me delataban; mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Hablando de padre, tus padres deberían estar aquí contigo; ¿en dónde están?-dijo mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta por primera vez creo de que el lugar parecía una casa sola y deshabitada.

-No lo sé, no lo he sabido desde los cinco años- mi voz iba perdiendo volumen conforme los recuerdos me ahogaban.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Isabella no juegues conmigo quieres?-dijo apretando el puente de su nariz.

-No sé si recuerdes, pero ellos nunca han estado conmigo. Después de que se fueron, ellos no tardaron en irse, dejándome en claro que no era más que un estorbo.

-Pero son tus padres, ¿cómo es qué te dejaron sola a tu suerte?

-Ja, no me vengas con el papel protector, ya no te queda; además no fueron los únicos que se fueron. Lo peor de todo es que me quedaban mi nana y Peter, pero los despidieron antes de irse, contrataron a una especie de maestra que solo me gritaba y me enseñaba a cuidarme sola, porque en cuanto se dieron cuenta mis padres que podía depender de mi misma, la despidieron y ahora en lo que gastan es en darme un poco de dinero para tener mi alacena llena, un coche para que no gastaran en un chofer y en mi colegiatura.

-¿Cómo es qué nadie dijo nada? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Y para qué? De que me hubiera servido? Ya te habías ido y los días anteriores a tu partida no estaba en la lista de tus prioridades.

-Yo…

-No, por favor; tengo tarea y cosas que hacer. Te lo suplico, déjame sola y vete a otra parte como a la casa de Ángela que supongo que es tu novia, no creo que vea bien que estés aquí.

-¿Novia? Ella no es mi novia, tú eres mi novia-dijo tomándome de los brazos.

-¿Y por eso la besaste? No me quiero imaginar que habrías hecho si solo fuera conocida.

-Hablando de Ángela, porque la insultaste en el baño?

-¿Qué yo hice qué? Oh no, creo que te dieron mal la información, ella me insulto…

-No me interesa que te dijo, la respetas. Entendido?- al no contestarle, tomo en su puño mi chonguito y jaló con fuerza, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso de mis ojos y un si salió de mis labios como un susurro y un sollozo. –Bien, paso por ti mañana y por favor cuando llegue te quiero ya lista.

Y dicho esto salió de mi casa, me deje caer en el suelo; los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hablarle así pero estaba segura que no lo iba a tener siempre, en esta ocasión tuve un motivo pero aun así le tenía un miedo inexplicable, algo me decía que en verdad no lo hiciera enojar y que siguiera todo lo que él me dijera para evitar problemas. Tome mi mochila y subí a mi habitación, puse música para quitar el silencio de la casa que me recordaba lo sola que estaba, y tratando de dejar atrás todo, comencé a realizar mis tareas y actividades para asesoría y a leer un rato el libro de la celestina ya que el trabajo era para la próxima semana.

….-…..

Alice Pov.

No entendía la actitud de Bella hacía mí, yo recuerdo que unos días antes de irnos ella ya no nos hablaba y nunca recibimos cartas de ella. Quería que volviéramos a ser la fieles mejores amigas, pero en su mirada veía un inmenso rencor y dolor, sabía que ella no era de las que perdonaba tan fácilmente y sentía que había cometido una falta que había hecho que perdiera su amistad y que no sería fácil que me perdonara.

Escuche cunado mi hermano iba a tomar la curva para llegar a casa y corrí a la entrada, en cuanto llegó me percaté de que su humor era de perros.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunte, había visto como le había hablado, había escuchado toda la conversación pero necesitaba reafirmar lo que temía.

-Alice, no te hará bien saber la verdad de porque Bella es así contigo y con todos nosotros.

-Pero tampoco me hace bien no saber-le dije al borde de la desesperación.

Entro en la casa, y en la sala nos reunimos toda la familia, Jasper trato de tranquilizarme pero no lo haría hasta saber porque Bella era así con nosotros. –Alice, la verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo mucho-dijo revolviendo su cabello.

-Creo que los más adecuados para hablarles de esto somos nosotros-dijo mi papá, haciéndose participe en la conversación; todos lo miramos a él y a mi madre a la espera de que hablaran.

-Será mejor que se sienten, serán vampiros pero les puede impresionar lo que les diremos-dijo mi madre con voz dulce pero a la vez como con dolor, todos les hicimos caso con excepción de Edward, el cual se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados a la espera de la explicación.

-Ustedes eran muy unidos a Bella como recordarán, cuando les dijimos que debíamos irnos se pusieron muy tristes, pero al hablarles de las razones, aceptaron de mala gana; empezaban a tener poderes y no los sabían controlar del todo y querían contarle todo a Bella. Un día llegaron los padres de Ángela y ella misma a la casa, preguntando por las personas del pueblo, ustedes se acercaron a Ángela, pero en medio del cambio que estaban experimentando –que hasta la fecha no estamos seguros de cómo fue ese cambio, ni como o porque los afectó e esa manera- se hicieron muy unidos a ella, dejando de lado a Bella; Alice recuerdas su pulsera de la amistad- solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, cuando estábamos en Inglaterra la busque pero no la encontré…

-No la encontraste porque se la diste a Ángela-dijo mi madre, yo no lo podía creer, estaba atónita… -y tú Emmett, recuerdas el oso que te dio, era un colguije, bueno lo pusiste en una cadena y se lo diste también.

-Pero era muy especial como para darlo… ni siquiera lo sacaba de la caja…- mi hermano y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a entender el porqué de la actitud de Bella.

-Un día Bella vino, sus padres se habían ido de viaje para variar dejándola sola; cuando vino los tres la ignoraron y ella vio lo que le habían dado, además de que no solo la ignoraron sino que la desconocieron, y la hicieron a un lado. Desde el día en que Ángela vino a la casa, ustedes no le hablaron más a Bella y ella sola, ustedes eran su soporte, la dejaron de lado y vino a la casa, la ignoraron como si no estuviera ahí con ustedes y se fue llorando y deseando no volver; fue cuando te llame Edward, para preguntarte que había pasado y tu dijiste…

-Dije que solamente se dio cuenta de qué niños como nosotros no podíamos juntarnos con alguien tan inútil y despreciable como ella-contesto mi hermano, interrumpiendo a mi mama.

-Por eso nos odia, la lastimamos… y tú, Edward se supone que la cuidarías y que no la dejarías sola…-le grite golpeándolo en el pecho.

-Y tú que Alice, se te olvido lo de mejores amigas, todos le dimos la espalda…

-Pero ahora tú vas a solucionar las cosas, eres su novio, no? Bueno pues entonces cuídala y haz que confié en ti nuevamente hermano-Emmett lo mira con dureza y Edward solo veía al frente sin ver en realidad.

-No estoy seguro de ser el novio que ella quiere, pero ella va a ser mía por siempre…

-Hijo, lo que más debes controlar es tu temperamento, eres el que lo tiene más volátil-le dijo mi papá a modo de consejo pero dando a entender que era una orden.

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada… pero de lo que si les puedo prometer es qué la amo y no dejare que se vaya de mi lado…

Hola! Sí sé que ha pasado muuuucho tiempo, pero bueno volví; mis ideas han cambiado, a lo mejor y Bella toma un poco de valor pero solo un poco…

Bueno vimos al fin la explicación y más o menos las razones de porque Bella es así con los Cullen, poco a poco iré escribiendo más, espero sus opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por las que me han seguido leyendo a pesar de que he tardado mucho en actualizar.

Saludos y nunca dejen de soñar…

ATTE. JimeBellaCullenSalvatore


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a SM yo solo los uso para mis historias

Pov. Bella

No me percate en que momento me quede dormida, solo sé que lo hice mientras leía el libro de mitología griega que recomendó el profesor de historia en la lista de útiles; necesitaba ir un poco adelantada para dar mis asesorías, además de que me gustaba ir delante de los de mi clase de historia avanzada.

Mire el reloj algo adormecida, me levante de un salto, y corrí a la regadera, faltaban 20 minutos para que Edward pasará por mí y sinceramente no quería empezar mal mi día; ayer después de bailar un rato y unas canciones que me levantaban el ánimo, quería que el día siguiera con felicidad.

En tiempo record estuve lista, me levante el cabello en una coleta y cuando por fin logre recoger todos los cabellitos, me puse una bufanda a juego con mi blusa, una vez que vi que mi reflejo demostraba el buen humor que tenía baje a desayunar. Me serví un poco de leche y me la tome con un panque que había comprado en la semana. Cuando termine, lave lo que use y cheque mi despensa y anote mentalmente lo que tendría que comprar; tal vez después de danza.

Un claxon sonó y mi corazón comenzó una carrera, sonreí y abrí la puerta; Edward estaba recargado en la puerta de su auto, su rostro parecía sombrío pero al verme se suavizo un poco y no pude más que sonreír ante el presentimiento de que mi día iba a ser grandioso.

-Bueno días-dije dándole un yogurt.

-Hola, ¿es mi imaginación o estás de buen humor?-dijo al tiempo que tomaba el yogurt y me abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Estoy de buen humor.

-Espero que no sea porque ayer hiciste sufrir a mis hermanos-dijo seriamente entrando en la calle.

-No, de hecho me siento mal por eso- "sí claro" pensé irónicamente –les pediré una disculpa en cuanto los vea.

-Me gusta tu actitud respecto a eso, me agrada que reconozcas tus errores- solo asentí con la cabeza y me dedique a ver por la ventana.

Ninguno dijo una palabra en el resto del camino, en cuanto llegamos vi los coches de sus hermanos, y al bajarme suspire para prepararme mentalmente para decir mis disculpas.

-Alice, Emmett… lamento lo que dije anoche, estaba cansada y estresada y…

-No, nosotros lo sentimos-dijo Alice, se acercó a mí y me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo y luego abrace a Emmett; creo que mi presentimiento de un gran día se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Bueno chicos, aclarado ese punto me despido.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Edward mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Voy a ver el horario-dije como si nada.

-¿Horario de qué?-sentía como el ambiente se iba tensando, se estaba enojando.

-Calma Edward, doy asesorías, es como ganó dinero; voy a ver si ya hay horario de asesorías.

-Iré contigo…

-No hace falta, yo puedo…

-Dije que iré contigo- me tomo de la cintura y camino conmigo hacia las oficinas. -¿Por qué das asesorías?

-Bueno, tengo que ganar dinero de alguna forma, y me gustan las materias de historia y literatura y se me facilitan porque lo que fue la manera más fácil.

-Sí quieres dinero, por qué no se lo pides a tu padres?

-Claro, lo que ellos quieren es librarse de mí lo más pronto posible, en cuanto cumpla los 18 es lo que harán; desde que despidieron a la maestra que cuidaba de mí, me puse a trabajar, los veranos en la cafetería del pueblo y en la librería; mientras que cuando voy a clases trabajo dando asesorías. Y el mejor de todos, algunas veces bailo en algunas obras que se hacen o pasan por aquí, uno pensará que nadie se fija en el pueblo, pero cuando sucede y hay alguna obra y solicitan bailarines o extras voy a pedir trabajo. He estado ahorrando para cuando mis padres se desatiendan de mí, además de que me dejaron algo de dinero en una cuenta a mi nombre para ese día.

-¿Por qué nadie te ayuda?

-Sí lo hacen. El que me dejaran trabajar y lo sigan haciendo, siendo menor de edad. Me ofrecieron una beca artística, la cual tome pero sin que mis padres se enteraran-dije con una sonrisa y me dirigí hacía donde estaba la secretaria del director. –Buenos días, me preguntaba si los horarios de asesorías ya estaban listos.

-Porque no me sorprende verte por aquí Bella-dijo Clarissa la organizadora de actividades de la escuela –aquí tienes tus horarios, y no te preocupes, son de tres a cuatro y los domingos; tú mismo horario de siempre. El encuentro será en el campo de football.

-Gracias Clarissa, pero dime quién me toca este semestre.

-Tramposa, solo te diré que tienes dos encargados, espero que no tengas problemas con eso.

-Lo mismo espero, gracias. Con permiso-dije dirigiéndome a la secretaria; regrese con Edward y sin siquiera preguntarme, me arrebato mi horario.

-¿En qué momento planeas comer? ¿Y por qué los domingos?

-Comeré mientras estoy en la tutoría, calma Edward, aunque lo dudes por la danza debo de comer bien sino no aguantaría los entrenamientos. Y los domingos, bueno son los días que más libres tengo.

-Y si te digo que saldremos, me tendré que acomodar a tu horario?

-No, podemos acordar una hora, los domingos el horario no es estable además de que no todos quieren asesorías esos días. Vayamos a clase, se hace tarde-lo jale y si no es porque él se empezó a mover, no lo habría movido ni un centímetro.

Entre a mi clase en la cual no tenía ni a Vanessa, ni a Edward y mucho menos a Jason, fue un momento para mí; pero también para alejarme de todo y concentrarme en una cosa: los números. Las matemáticas nunca fueron mi fuerte, pero no andaba mal y con eso me bastaba.

El día pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo, Alice me jaló hacía una mesa dónde ya estaban Rose y Jasper; en cuanto vi a Vanessa le indique que se sentará con nosotros, accedió y se pasó el almuerzo entre bromas con los que eran mis viejos amigos y que poco a poco volvía a confiar en ellos, todo perfecto excepto porque no vi ni la sombra de Edward.

Caminando hacía los vestidores para cambiarme y tomar educación física le pregunte a Alice lo que me tenía intrigada:

-Alice, ¿has visto a Edward? Es que no lo vi desde la primera hora, ni i quiera en las clases.

-No, a lo mejor y se fue a casa… no se sentía bien en la mañana-aparto su mirada de la mía y presentí que algo me ocultaba.

Decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento, esta clase la tenía con todos; Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Vane, Jason, Edward y para mi mala suerte Ángela también estaba ahí.

-El día de hoy veremos gimnasia, así que comiencen a calentar vamos- el profesor puso un par de ejercicios, y comenzamos con una clase de gimnasia, no todo lo podía hacer pero le agradecía al baile la agilidad que tenía.

Como fue pasando el día, sentía que la felicidad con la que había despertado poco a poco iba desapareciendo o que desaparecería de un momento a otro. Llegó la hora de la salida y me dirigí al campo. Vi a lo lejos una pareja caminando, como se fueron acercando entendí el porqué de mi presentimiento de fatalidad; eran Edward y Ángela venía riendo y al verlos sentí como mi corazón se rompía. El viento se soltó con fuerza moviendo mi coleta hacia mi rostro, Edward de inmediato levanto la vista y me vio ahí parada; sujete con más fuerza los libros que llevaba en los brazos y trate de contener las lágrimas que querían traicionarme.

-Bella, que bien que me hayas tocado tú-dijo Alec acercándose a mí. Apenas era consciente de eso, no me gire a verlo, solo veía a Edward que en cuanto Alec me hablo, frunció su seño y dejando atrás a Ángela se acercó hacía nosotros. –Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Eh… sí; solo…

-¿Quién es él?-el tono brusco y frio de Edward solo hizo que el dolor aumentara incrementado con el coraje.

-Es Alec, un amigo.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos otro día para la asesoría?-preguntó Alec después de decir "hola", su tono era seco y llenó de preocupación.

-Esto… yo…-mire a Edward y mire a Alec; ambos tenían la vista puesta en mí y yo no sabía que contestar.

-Lo mejor será…

-Hablamos luego para ver las horas del domingo. Las de diario serán igual que el año pasado, antes de que empiece la práctica.

-Bien, espero tu llamada Bella, nos vemos al rato. Edward- se fue mirando de vez en cuanto hacía atrás.

-Me interrumpiste. Bella cuando pienso que avanzamos, retrocedemos; amor debes de consultar todo conmigo.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Tú no me dices donde estás la mayor parte del tiempo; y cuando por fin te veo estas con esa zorra- veo que Ángela sigue en el campo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Deja de insultarla Isabella. De hecho ya que mencionas a Ángela, debes disculparte con ella, por lo de ayer y por lo que acabas de decirle- se puso a un lado de mí y Ángela camino hacia nosotros.

-No lo haré y si tanto te importa porque no te largas con ella- lo mire con dolor y odio, no me iba a humillar de esa forma. A lo lejos vi a Jason, caminando hacía el campo; recordé lo que había dicho Clarissa "dos encargados". Jason es el otro al que debo asesorar.

-Hola Bella, yo quería venir a disculparme por lo de ayer…

-No Ángela, tú no le debes disculpas, Bella es la que no se comportó de forma adecuada- se giró hacía mí y al oído de forma que solo yo pude escucharlo, menciono las palabras correctas: "haz lo que te digo, Vanessa y el tarado de Jason podrían pagar las consecuencias"

-Lo lamento Ángela-más humillada no podía estar, lágrimas de coraje estaban a punto de resbalar por mis mejillas, la sonrisa de la zorra no pudo ser más burlona.

-Está bien Bella, te perdono- me jalo y me "abrazó" –aléjate de mí Edward, o me encargare de que tu existencia sea todavía más peor de lo que ha sido todo este tiempo-. Me soltó y sonrió con más suficiencia y poniendo cara de inocente que yo más bien diría que es de niña estúpida. –Tengo que irme, debo organizar una rutina; nos vemos luego Edward- el asintió con la cabeza.

-Me quieres explicar que hace ese imbécil aquí.

-Supongo que es la otra persona que necesita asesoría.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que sean hombres?-su tono de voz me indico que su comentario tenía algo oculto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada que no sepa todo el mundo, incluida tú… hablaremos luego; arregla pronto lo del horario y vayamos a comer.

No pude decir nada más, ya que Jason llegó hasta nosotros; quedamos los días y los horarios. Me vería con él los lunes y miércoles mientras que el domingo sería de tres a cuatro. Por lo que me quedaba solo acomodarme con Alec. Jason hablo en tono frio y distante, en cuanto nos organizamos se fue y Edward me jaló hacía la entrada de la escuela donde estaban sus hermanos, me zafe de su brazo y me gire a encararlo.

-¿A qué te referías hace un momento?

-Por favor como si no lo supieras- siguió caminando, quitándome de su camino. Sus hermanos se giraron a vernos pero no me importo.

-¡Ilumíname!- se giró y camino apretando la mandíbula hacía mí.

-Tal vez le digas esas cosas a Ángela porque tienes celos de que ella no necesita abrirse de piernas para conseguir lo que quiere; en cambio tú, bueno según lo que muchos han dicho te has acostado con medio pueblo. Creo que la zorra al final fuiste tú Isabella- choque mi mano contra su mejilla, y sentí que me dolió hasta el alma, apreté mi mano al igual que los dientes tratando de contener el dolor, fue como golpear una pared.

-En tu vida, me vuelvas a llamar así. Si en ese concepto me tienes; que haces conmigo? Sí crees que ella es una santa vete con ella- me di media vuelta y las lágrimas salieron libremente de dolor y rabia, fui a mi casillero y tome mis cosas de baile, me fui a cambiar y compre algo en la cafetería; una vez sentada en una mesa saque una venda y una pomada que aplique en mi palma y vende la mano, sentía que se me dormía y mi muñeca me punzaba; unas aspirinas y esperaba que se calmara el dolor.

Al final el baile volvió a ser mi deshago, ni Alice ni Rose me dirigieron la palabra o al menos yo no les quise hablar; al terminar la clase, tome mis cosas y salí del salón, vi a los Cullen, vi a Edward y vi su intención de acercarse a mí, agradecí que Emmett lo detuviera, me fui de ahí caminando. Aun había algo de sol y eso me ayudaba a pensar y ahogarme en mi miseria; así como a hacerme preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta y que llevaba haciéndome toda la vida… ¿Cómo podré sobrevivir un día más?

**Hola! Un nuevo capi de ésta trágica historia, espero les esté gustando, y en verdad aprecio los reviews que me han dejado así como el que me agreguen a favoritos y a alertas.**

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones que me alegran mis días, déjenme saber que opinan, les gusta el rumbo? ¿Se les ocurre algo que vaya a pasar? Me agrada leer sus ideas sobre esta historia así como sus comentarios respecto a Edward, espero sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden nunca dejen de soñar…**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a SM yo solo los uso para mis historias**

Por fin había llegado a mi casa, entre y deje mis cosas en la entrada; fui a la cocina y deshice el vendaje que me había hecho en la mano; al hacerlo un dolor insoportable me atravesó, tenía la mano hinchada y la muñeca me dolía más de lo debido, no soportaba moverla ni un milímetro. La acerque a mí y corrí al baño, tome el botiquín y busque algo para calmar el dolor.

-Deja, yo lo hago- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz.

-No quiero hablar contigo, yo puedo cuidar de mi misma.

-No seas tonta- me giro y tomo mi mano, solté un suspiro y mi mandíbula se tensó ante el dolor que sentía, aunque el frío de sus manos alivio un poco el dolor –creo que te fracturaste la muñeca, déjame llevarte con mi padre.

No dije nada y tome mi bolso con la mano buena, no me podía estar pasando eso, tendría que arreglármelas para bailar. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí sin decir nada, el rodeo el coche y subió; puso la calefacción y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, ninguno dijo nada así que el camino fue en un silencio algo incómodo, en cuanto llegamos me baje del auto y entre en la casa.

-Carlise- Edward no grito pero casi al instante apareció Carlise saliendo del comedor. –Bella se lastimo la muñeca, podrías revisarla.

-Ven, siéntate. Sabes- empezó a platicar en lo que revisaba mi muñeca –aún recuerdo que de pequeña también te solías lastimar a menudo- se paró y se perdió de mi vista; mire al frente y ahí estaba Edward.

-Yo… lo siento Bella.

No dije nada, seguía tratando de que las lágrimas por el dolor no salieran de mis ojos.

-Bien, aquí está- dijo Carlise refiriéndose al botiquín. Saco una venda; pomadas y una frasco de pastillas. Al ponerme la pomada no pude evitar el gesto de dolor que cruzo por mi rostro; al darse cuenta apresuró sus movimientos. En cuanto término me di cuenta que la otra mano la tenía cerrada en puño. –Toma dos pastillas una vez al día y Edward mañana te pondrá de nuevo la venda, tienes que procurar no moverla y sanará pronto.

-Gracias, bueno será mejor que me vaya- iba a tomar las pastillas que me dio Carlise cuando la mano de Edward se me adelanto.

-Yo lo llevo- me guio hacía la salida y me ayudo a subir de nuevo a su auto.

El camino volvió a ser silencioso y no trate de romperlo, estaba dolida con él; sabía perfectamente lo que se decía de mí en la escuela pero sabía quién se había encargado de decir eso.

En cuanto llegamos, tome las pastillas y las metí en mi bosa y salí de coche. Escuche como él se bajaba también, llegó a la puerta antes que yo y la abrió para mí. Entre y en cuanto iba a cerrar la puerta el entro.

-Vete de aquí Edward.

-No me iré, tenemos que hablar-cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella.

-No quiero hablar contigo, sabes si crees que soy una zorra y que todo lo consigo de formas no honestas; entonces vete con la santa de Ángela- corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en el baño; no pude más y llore, me puse mi pijama y me senté en el piso recargada en la pared y seguí llorando.

Me pare después de no sé qué tanto tiempo y salí de mi escondite improvisado, al salir Edward estaba sentado en mi cama, me recargue en el marco de la puerta. –Te dije que no quería hablar contigo, ¿porque no te has ido?-dije tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

-Y yo te dije que no me iba a ir hasta hablar contigo. Déjame disculparme, Bella, por favor.

-Habla- no me acerque a él, necesitaba el espacio vital.

-Yo, lamento lo que dije; estaba cegado por celos. El saber que todos ellos han convivido contigo me pone mal, siento que me robaron tiempo de estar contigo. Y sobre Ángela, ella es mi amiga y quisiera que se llevarán bien, ella no es como tú crees y…

-Para ahí Edward, te pido que sobre Ángela no hablemos, ella no me cae bien y jamás lo hará así que de ella no hablemos.

-Solo dime que me perdonas, en verdad fui un idiota contigo; sigo sin saber cómo comportarme. Hoy por primera vez desde que regrese te vi de buen humor y lo eche a perder, eso sin contar que por mi culpa te lastimaste la muñeca.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo comportarme- me acerque a él y me senté sobre su regazo.

-Olvidemos lo de hoy- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, el beso fue cariñoso y acariciaba mi rostro como si fuera yo una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

-Sí quieres quédate, hay más de una habitación vacía en la que podrías dormir.

-Me encantaría pero no tengo ropa que ponerme, así que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, princesa- volvió a darme un beso y me cargo al estilo novia, dejándome en la cama.

-Vete con cuidado entonces.

-Cuídate tú por favor; procura no acostarte sobre tu muñeca, mañana nos vemos- me dio otro beso y se fue, escuche la puerta cerrándose al poco rato. Suspire feliz y me acurruque entre las colchas de mi cama.

Pase mis dedos por mis labios los cuales momentos antes habían sido acariciados por Edward, y pensando en él, caí en el mundo de los sueños…

Desperté incluso antes de que sonara mi alarma, me envolví en una bata y comencé a tomar la ropa que me pondría ese día; puse mi iPod a volumen alto y me metí a la regadera. Mientras canciones se reproducían mi estado de ánimo mejoraba, sabía que Edward me quería lo sentí en su beso y en como tomo mi rostro, solo espero que situaciones como la de ayer no se repitan porque me ponen mal y no me ayuda en nada a mi salud.

Salí una vez que el agua se comenzó a enfriar, me senté frente al tocador y pensé en cómo arreglar mi cabello, vi una cinta de color azul rey sobre la mesa, así que la tome y la coloque como diadema en mi cabello. Una vez lista baje a la cocina y tome algo para desayunar.

Vi el reloj y aun me quedaban quince minutos antes de que Edward pasara, sin embargo el claxon de un coche me dijo que no tenía tanto tiempo como pensé, fui a la puerta de la entrada y ahí estaba el chico que me hacía tener una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto entrando en la casa.

-Mejor, gracias- al girarme me atrapo entre sus brazos dándome un beso en la frente para luego dármelo en los labios.

-Bien, vamos a que te cambie el vendaje… que no traes.

-Veras, al bañarme se mojó un poco así que lo acabo de quitar-el me miró serio por unos segundo donde temí lo peor hasta que negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada adorno sus labios.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y lo seguí de cerca, vio mi desayuno y se sentó a un lado de donde indicaba mi desayuno me había sentado yo. Me senté y extendí mi brazo hacia él, cuando vio que estaba morado solo hizo una mueca y si llegue a oír bien murmuro un lo siento. Mientras desayunada el envolvía mi muñeca en la venda y pronto el dolor desapareció.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

-No gracias, mamá no me dejó salir hasta comer algo; a veces siento que aún me trata como un niño pequeño-se quejó haciendo una mueca, reí ante su reclamo y seguí desayunando.

-Bien acabe-tome los platos y los puse en el fregadero, al regresar los lavaría.

-De acuerdo, vamos- salimos de la casa y abrió mi puerta del coche, subí y me acurruque en el asiento, en cuanto el subió puso la calefacción y comenzó el trayecto a la escuela. – ¿Te verás con alguien? Para tus asesorías que das y eso.

-De hecho empezarán la próxima semana, siempre espero una semana para que junten los temas en los que tienen dudas. Hoy solo tengo danza, pero salgo una hora más temprano.

-Bien, entonces iremos a mi casa después, Esme quiere verte.

-De acuerdo. ¿Oye cuando tienes entrenamientos tú?

-Los mismos días que tú, sólo que yo no salgo antes, cuando acabes tu clase; vas a verme al gimnasio.

Asentí sin decir nada, ya estábamos llegando a la escuela y una vez estacionado el Volvo, se bajó a abrir mi puerta. Me baje y salude a los chicos que estaban ahí; Emmett, Jasper y Edward comenzaron a hablar de basketball y football americano que era donde si entendí bien Emmett estaba. Alice y Rose se pusieron a platicar de ropa y ofertas y yo en ese tema no era una experta así que mi mente divago con facilidad; alguien puso una canción a todo volumen, me gire a ver quién había sido y era Renata.

Todos comenzaron a rodear al auto y como era temprano para entrar a clases comenzó un duelo improvisado de baile, Edward tenía su mano firmemente agarrada a mi cintura, por lo que solo comencé a mover un pie como si estuviera bailando, cerré mis ojos y mi cabeza, manos y mi cuerpo entero comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos. Al escuchar música mi cuerpo tomaba el mando y mi mente quedaba en un segundo plano.

La música era un remix, cuando cambio mi ansiedad de ir era mayor por lo que sin pensar deje mi mochila en el piso y como pude me zafe del agarre de Edward y corrí al círculo de baile; abriéndome paso quede al frente y Alec en cuanto me vio me jaló al centro, unos segundos quieta y al cambio de música mi cuerpo comenzó a expresarse por sí mismo.

Al girar a ver a mi alrededor vi a toda mi clase de baile exceptuando a Alice y Rose, y cada uno mostrando su personalidad, cuando llegó otro cambio de música la reconocimos como una coreografía que habíamos montada tiempo atrás, comenzamos a bailarla y terminamos con el toque de la campana.

Risas y aplausos se escuchaban por el lugar entero, con un "nos vemos" cada uno partió a su clase, al girarme vi a los Cullen y al centro Edward; al acercarme extendió mi mochila hacia mí, la tome aun con la risa burbujeando en mi garganta y quitando mi cabello de mi rostro.

-Bailas increíble pequeña, quien diría que la que al caminar se caí bailara ahora tan bien-bromeo Emmett, me reí ante su comentario, los demás me felicitaron pero Edward no decía nada.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras respectivas clases, no aguante más y le pregunte a Edward:

-¿Qué te pareció el baile de esta mañana?

-Estuvo bien-ni me miro y su voz salió fría y distante. Cerré los labios y seguí caminando, estaba por entrar a mi salón cuando su mano en mi hombro me detuvo, me gire a verlo y en sus ojos vi un brillo que tenía mucho sin ver y que me hizo sentir dichosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte al ver que no decía nada.

-Bailas increíblemente hermoso, y tendré que controlarme mucho y tú tenerme mucha paciencia porque el que te vean tantos hombres no me agrada mucho, pero por ver la dicha y felicidad que brotan de ti cuando bailas, promete soportarlo.

Sonreí y me reí una vez más, lo jale de su sweater y lo bese enredando mis dedos en su cabello, me correspondió el beso y me apegó más a él. Me separe de él en busca de aire y sonreí una vez más y dije lo que no le había dicho con palabras –te amo Edward y gracias- lo volví a besar y entre en mi salón.

Me sentí en un lugar a la mitad del salón, y cuando el profesor empezó a hablar de la historia de la química me desconecte de su clase, un ruido y un papelito aterrizando en mi banca me trajo de vuelta.

Lo abrí y vi que era una nota de Jason:

_Bailaste hermoso como siempre, podríamos vernos solo los martes y jueves de tres a cuatro y los domingos quitarlos, por favor._

_Jason._

Doble la nota y la deje debajo del cuaderno, vi hacia el pizarrón y había más nombres escritos, solo los anote para más tarde buscar de ellos en la biblioteca. Trate de prestar a tención en cuanto comenzó a dar las teorías de cada uno de ellos, puse lo más relevante y a lo que el profesor le hacía cierto énfasis.

Al acabar la clase, me dirigí al bote de basura donde tire la nota, al girarme para salir del salón vi a Jason en la puerta, al salir, el me siguió.

-¿Entonces?

-Si está bien, nos vemos la próxima semana, junta tus dudas y nos vemos en la biblioteca a esa hora.

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Edward y su brazo alrededor de mis hombres me hizo sonreír como estúpida.

-Nada, solo nos poníamos de acuerdo para las asesorías- le explique mirándolo.

-Bien, nos vamos? La siguiente la tenemos juntos, asentí y me despedí con la mano de Jason.

-Esto te gustará Edward, tanto Alec como Jason no quieren que se ocupen los domingos para asesorías, así que nos veremos en la biblioteca de tres a cuatro solo martes y jueves.

-Pues no me gusta que vayas a estar con ellos y menos con James, pero me alegra que solo sean dos días.

-Edward no se llama James, es Jason. Pero bueno como sea, sabía que te gustaría.

Se rio y me dio un abrazo y un beso suave en los labios, entramos a la clase y cuando menos me lo imagine ya era el receso. En la cafetería me encontré con Vanessa y nos pusimos a platicar, al percatarse de mi felicidad se mostró más animada. Se nos unieron los Cullen a la plática y en cuanto Edward llegó a sentarse, ella se disculpó y se fue.

-Creo que no le caigo bien a tu amiga-comentó abrazándome.

-No es eso, es solo que no te conoce; dale tiempo.

Comí con tranquilidad, en cuanto acabó el receso la clase siguiente era historia de la cultura y arte y tenía dos horas y me tocaba con Edward.

Al entrar nos sentamos en dos sillas pegadas a la pared, yo adelante y él atrás mío. Al entrar el profe saludo a todos y por su expresión al verme no le extraño que estuviera en una de las clases de los que son más grandes que yo y están en una clase avanzada.

Se presentó y comenzó a dar la clase, anote todo lo que podía y lo que no bueno hacía rápidos esquemas para que recordará a la hora de pasarlo en limpio; eso me ayudaba bastante y al agregarle imágenes muchas veces ya no leía los apuntes solo veía las ilustraciones.

Las dos hora se me hicieron súper rápidas, y al terminar me voltee entusiasmada hacía Edward.

-¿Por qué no anotaste nada?- pregunte al ver su cuaderno casi vacío.

-No lo necesito, se me graban las cosas con facilidad. Vamos- se paró y me guio a mi siguiente clase.

Y así se fue el día, Edward iba por mí y me llevaba a mi siguiente clase, cuando llegó la salida; fuimos a comer algo a la cafetería y después cada uno se dirigió a su entrenamiento.

Al entrar al salón salude a todos y me puse a calentar, cuando entro la profesora nos pidió que acomodáramos unas colchonetas y con eso nos dio a entender que hoy nos tocaría jazz.

La clase pasó de lo más normal, practicamos algunos pasados de arco y unos escorpiones, y además nos puso una coreografía. Y comenzó a hablarnos de la obra que escribirían los de literatura, algunos quisieron hacer papeles; yo quería bailar. La obra en sí sería un musical.

Al salir de ahí me dirigí al gimnasio, al entrar busque a Edward y lo vi justo cuando lanzaba una canasta y lograba encestar, yo no sabía de ese deporte, pero sé que lo que el acababa de hacer habría hecho que ganaran muchos puntos.

Subí unas cuantas gradas y me senté de modo que veía todo lo que se desarrollaba en la cancha; a un lado estaban las porristas y al verme Ángela golpeo el piso y se giró con demasiado dramatismo hacia su equipo, una risa salió de mis labios sin poderlo evitar. Rose y Alice se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas.

Mientras veía como practicaba Edward, tome mi libro de La Celestina y termine de leerlo, al levantar la vista Edward volteó a verme también, sonreí y lo salude con la mano, me regreso el saludo y camino hacía las gradas.

-No pensé que fueras a venirte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Alice y Rose pudieron llevarte a casa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Querías que me fuera con ellas?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-No, oye cuidas mis cosas no?- señaló hacía una sudadera que estaba a un lado, asentí y tome mis cosas para ir hacía donde estaban las suyas.

-Oye, ¿me prestas tu celular para hacer un trabajo?

-Sí, seguro- sonrió y se fue de nuevo a su entrenamiento.

Comencé a hacer el trabajo y estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando escuche un "¡cuidado!" me agache por instinto y escuche el rebote del balón detrás mío. Cuando vi que iba de regreso, solo puse mi mano pero para mí mala suerte puse la que tenía la venda.

Un grito de dolor salió de mi garganta, Edward en dos segundos estuvo a lado mío, tomo mi muñeca y con solo el roce un gemido salió de mis labios.

-¿Te duele eso?-preguntó, asentí conteniendo las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-A ver, ven-. Tomo su sudadera y se la puso; tomo mis cosas y me llevo hacia donde estaba el entrenador, algo le dijo pero yo no lograba escucharlo con claridad, solo estaba concentrándome en no ponerme a llorar como un bebé.

Fuimos directo a su coche y partimos hacia su casa –tranquila, pronto pasará- con una mano en mi rodilla trataba de tranquilizarme.

En cuanto llegamos, me llevó con Carlise y le explico lo sucedido; la razón por la cual me dolía demasiado era porque el balón había hecho que mi muñeca "rebotara" o algo así me explico, o era que el rebote del balón en mi muñeca fue lo que provoco el dolor, como fuera que fuese el dolor era insoportable.

-Tomate esto, es un poco más fuerte pero hará que se te quite pronto el dolor.

Lo tome y una vez que el dolor paso, llegaron todos los Cullen, entre ellos Esme. La salude y cuando iba a comenzar a platicar con ella, mi celular sonó:

-Diga

-¡Me puedes explicar porque demonios no nos dijiste que los Cullen están allá!

-Porque habría…

-Aún no término mocosa, ¡¿cómo es que se te ocurre quejarte de nosotros?!

-Cómo se me ocurre, por dios si ustedes…

-Cuidado en cómo nos hablas estúpida, que por desgracia somos tus padres. Y otra cosa más, ¿cómo que tienes beca artística?- ellos no sabían de eso, los únicos que lo sabían eran Vanessa, Jason y Edward.

Los mire a todos, me disculpe y me salí al jardín; esta conversación seria larga y tenía que ver cómo iba a arreglar todo para que siguieran pagando y yo pudiera seguir ahorrando…

**Hola, bueno aquí un nuevo cap. Espero les guste y espero leer sus comentarios.**

**Saludos, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


End file.
